


A kingdom to build, a kingdom to treasure, a kingdom to wreck

by Penelope_Foucault, timmy_failure



Category: DCU (Comics), Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Drugs, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Pining, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prophecy, Psychological Trauma, Retelling, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: — Если он — тот избранный, который должен спасти человечество… то нам пизда.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
[автор иллюстрации](https://vk.com/wall-73128094_530) ★ [фанмикс](https://vk.com/wall-106563019_314) ★ [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8684504)

Тим полулежал на сиденье, упираясь левым плечом в плечо Матча. Он закинул ноги повыше, и Матч прекрасно видел, как подергивается его правая ступня — даже мерцающая цветомузыка не могла этого скрыть.

— Он мне не нравится, — Тиму пришлось повысить голос. Скрестив руки на груди, он не сводил глаз с высокого человека в мятом кожаном плаще. Матч на него смотреть, наоборот, боялся. — Он какой-то… — Он пожал плечами и всё же скосил взгляд на Матча. — Ты уверен, что он твой брат? Я вижу внешнее сходство, но вы как небо и земля.  
— Мы росли в разных условиях, это логично.  
— Если он — тот избранный, который должен спасти человечество… то нам пизда, — Тим почесал кончик носа и резко выпрямился, спустил ноги на пол и вздохнул. — Пойду я отсюда, мне ещё его фургончик разрисовывать.  
— Это совсем не обязательно.  
— Это же не ты пойдешь его утром зазывать к себе в гости, и не у тебя есть все шансы получить пиздюлей от какого-нибудь демона, который как бы случайно заглянет к твоему брату на огонёк. Кроме того… мне здесь неуютно.

Тим был дерганным с того самого момента, как они сюда вошли. Матч вообще засомневался, что его стоило тащить с собой. Слишком много приветов из прошлого. 

Тим дернулся и почесал внутренний сгиб локтя, тут же осекся и сжал руки в кулаки.

— Я понимаю. Не стоило тебе сюда идти, — Матч поймал его за запястье и потянул на себя, разворачивая. — Ты в порядке?

Тим неопределенно пожал плечами и промолчал. Музыка гудела, но молчание все равно было тяжелым — наступило Матчу на грудную клетку, не давая сделать вдох.

— Разве спасителем человечества может быть такой… объебос.

У Матча ушло с пару мгновений на то, чтобы осознать истинный смысл ответа: Тим опять не хотел говорить о себе. Катастрофа.

— Ну, а ты?  
— А я и не спаситель человечества. Про меня в пророчестве ничего нет.

Матч не смог сдержать улыбки. Разжал пальцы, отпуская Тима, и кивнул:

— Беги давай. А то не успеешь закончить свои художества до его возвращения, и твоя история закончится быстро и глупо.  
— Не недооценивай меня. Не переоценивай брата? — Тим нахмурился, махнул рукой и ушёл, не прощаясь. Почти сразу он исчез в толпе.

Матч потянулся за своим клубничным дайкири, проверил сообщения на телефоне и снова стал всматриваться в толпу. Едва ли Кон уже ушёл — у того явно были большие планы на вечер, и Матч был почти уверен, что его потерянный брат просидит тут до утра. Еще и уедет, наверное, с кем-то в обнимку.

Музыка сменилась, когда Кон нашелся. Вместо привычного уже затасканного радио-рока на Матча обрушилась «Atomic» Блонди, и под зазывное пение солистки они встретились взглядами. Кон задумчиво поднял руку и сделал глоток из своей бутылки, а Матч обмер. Не мог даже пошевелиться — он ведь пришёл просто посмотреть на него. Узнать, какой он до того, как привести его в штаб-квартиру.

Проверить, нашли ли они того, кого искали.

Он даже не надеялся, что они познакомятся этим вечером.

Кон сделал шаг вперёд, и его тут же перехватила девушка в ультра-короткой юбке и топике цвета фуксии — он даже светился в мерцающей свете. Она потянулась к Кону, что-то шепнула ему на ухо, и тот тут же отвел взгляд от Матча. Перевел взгляд на девушку, обвил её одной рукой, притягивая к себе поближе и улыбнулся.

Матч моргнул и поднял бокал со своим дайкири, пригубил его и снова потянулся к телефону. Нет. Наверное, это и к лучшему.

Не сейчас. Не здесь. Не так.

Их первая с момента расставания встреча должна быть другой.

***

Бывали у Тима ночи и получше. Похуже, конечно, тоже бывали, но об этом он старался думать пореже. Даже сейчас, пока он сидел на улице, спрятавшись в тени своего байка и кутаясь в худи в катышках, отчаянно дыша на перепачканные краской руки, он старательно отгонял любые воспоминания о своих худших ночах.

Его прошлое сделало его тем, кто он есть, оно с ним навсегда, но это не означало, что доставать этот багаж отвратительных картинок стоит каждую удобную минуту.

Даже если память будет услужливо доставать из своего рождественского мешка именно их.

Тим приподнялся, выглядывая из-за мотоцикла, и посмотрел на фургончик Кона. Неоновая вывеска, потрепанные бока, облезшая краска. И свежие рисунки — шлемы ужаса, сплетенные из рун, призванные спрятать Кона от злого глаза.

Окна фургона не светились, похожие на пустые глаза заблудших душ из Лимба. Кон еще не вернулся.

Тим сел на место, натянул худи на колени и съежился, обхватил себя руками. Чем глубже была ночь, тем холоднее становилось. Да и сидеть на голом асфальте было тем ещё удовольствием. 

Память услужливо подбросила пару воспоминаний, когда он ютился на коробке на свалке, мучаясь от ломоты в суставах и галлюцинаций, и не замечая ничего вокруг. Тим прикусил губу и зажмурился сильнее.

Вдох.

Выдох.

— Сегодня встретил я того, — начал Тим, выталкивая навязчивые воспоминания. Вспоминая Матча. Его добрые глаза. Его клубничный дайкири. Смех, как у мультяшного злодея. — Кого в помине нет.

Дрожь ушла. Тим сжал и разжал пальцы. Снова сжал, втянул кулаки поглубже в рукава. Так, кажется, стало немного теплее. Или он уже привык?

— Вот и сегодня, — продолжил Тим, — не встретил я того, кого гоню уж много лет…

Матч научил его так делать. Не самому стишку — его Тим где-то услышал и не смог выбросить из головы — а сосредотачиваться на каких-то словах, на считалках, стихах, монотонных текстах. Это работало: Тим будто начинал уборку у себя в голове, повторяя рифмующиеся слова и отсчитывая слоги. Снова забрасывал всё плохое в тот дальний угол самой верхней полки, откуда оно выпало.

А ещё это помогало погрузиться в дрёму. Неглубокую, но достаточную, чтобы сберечь немного сил. Утром ещё мотоцикл вести. Не хотелось бы уснуть за рулем.

Он слышал, как Кон приехал. Как лязгнула дверь фургончика, как заиграла музыка. Тим тряхнул головой, отгоняя сонливость, и снова приподнялся.

Окна фургончика слабо светились желтым. Музыка была слаборазличимой, но звучал там явно не «Детский альбом» Чайковского.

Кон вернулся с компанией. Тим поднялся, накинул капюшон худи и заковылял поближе к фургончику, хмурый, будто кладбищенский ворон.

Теперь спать было нельзя. Небо понемногу светлело, а воздух становился ещё холоднее — как часто бывает утром. Тим шмыгнул носом и почесал кончик носа. Только насморка ему сейчас не хватало для полного счастья.

— Ну, давайте там, кончайте уже, — пробормотал он, едва не подпрыгивая на месте, с трудом перенося последние минуты ожидания. — Пока у меня через нос не вытекли все фразы, которые я должен сказать.

Тим не был в восторге от идеи Матча толкнуть Кону речь на тему «тварь ты дрожащая или бороться пойдешь». Во-первых, парень явно не выглядел кем-то, кто стал бы это дослушивать. Во-вторых… Да кто вообще это бы дослушал? Тим в свое время послушал только потому, что это звучало достаточно приятно для его ушей. Обещало ему надежду на будущее и все такое.

Или он просто был обдолбан.

Тим поежился, потер плечи руками, пытаясь согреться, и поджал губы.

Нужно было придумать что-то другое. Что-то, что действительно привлечет внимание Кона. Привязать бутылку пива к палке и вести его, как ослика, до самой штаб-квартиры? Что вообще может его заинтересовать?

С Матчем было намного проще. Матча Тим знал как облупленного. А Кон по первому впечатлению на брата не походил вообще. Только внешне, и то не совсем. Матч был будто… мягче.

Дверь фургончика распахнулась, с грохотом ударившись о стенку, и по лесенке спустилась загорелая блондинка в коротеньких шортах. Тим сначала вздрогнул от шума, потом закатил глаза от того, как долго девушка спускалась. Быстро пересек расстояние между ними и даже ей помог. Кон, абсолютно голый, стоял на крыльце, придерживая дверь, пьяно посмотрел на Тима — так щурясь, будто то ли подсчитывал Тимов, то ли не был уверен, что вообще того видит — и попытался дверь закрыть. Тим поднялся на одну ступеньку, потом вторую, остановившись перед Коном вплотную. Одной рукой уперся в дверь, другой Кону в грудь:

— Надо поговорить.  
— Что… ты кто… ты блять кто…

Тим прекрасно понимал, что если бы Кон не был пьян и растерян, Тим бы слетел со ступенек и ещё хорошо, если отделался бы только парой сильных ссадин. Но Кона шатало, и он явно не ожидал, что кто-то попытается к нему вломиться.

Нужно было этим воспользоваться.

— Одевайся. — Тим захлопнул дверь за собой и поднял с пола мятую майку цвета «меня стирали с черными носками» и потертые — почти протертые — джинсы. — Фу. — Он демонстративно зажал нос и бросил одежду в Кона. 

Тот схватил её, но больше не шевелился, осоловело глядя на Тима.

— Оденься, пожалуйста. Хватит светить сосиску, у нас важные дела.  
— Не, погоди. — Кон бросил вещи на пол, потом подобрал штаны и начал их натягивать. — Ты кто такой? Я спать хочу.  
— Я… — Тим запнулся. Нет, речь про спасение человечества точно сейчас не зайдет. Не было гарантии даже, что Кон поймет слова длиннее двух слогов, сказанные не матом. Тут уж лучше перестраховаться. — Я слышал, ты круто рубишь демонов в капусту. Мне очень помощь с одним таким нужна.  
— Чё? — Кон застегнул ширинку и приоткрыл рот, подавшись вперед и разводя руками.  
«Прям как обезьяна», — подумал Тим.  
— Нет времени объяснять, — сказал он вслух и схватил Кона за руку. — Я заплачу́. Но мне очень нужна твоя помощь. Пожалуйста.

Он даже напряг лоб, пытаясь свести брови к переносице, в надежде, что так будет выглядеть более жалостливо.

— Я много заплачу́.

Кон подозрительно насупился.

— До утра это точно не ждёт?  
— А ты, типа, единственный спать хочешь?  
— Ну, э-э-э… Ты можешь остаться у меня? — Кон высвободил руку и пожал плечами. — Проблем-то.  
— Ты последний раз простыни менял, наверное, пару столетий назад, — Тим скривился. — Давай. Или тебе слабо? Слабо бухим захуярить демона, да? Я так и думал. А разговоров-то было…

Кон моргнул, явно собираясь возмутиться, и схватил Тима за плечо. Сильно, не рассчитав силы. Тим вскрикнул и дернулся назад. 

— Ой. Прости. Прости, — пробурчал Кон. — Чувак, у тебя всё хорошо?

Тим потер плечо — точно теперь там будет синяк, спасибо, что кости не сломаны — и закатил глаза:

— А ты реально думаешь, что я бы пришёл, если бы у меня проблем не было?

Кон смерил его взглядом и вдруг совершенно четко сказал:

— Если по честноку, то да.

Тим скрестил руки и удивленно мотнул головой.

— Ну ты, типа… откуда про меня знаешь вообще?  
— У меня есть таланты. А еще ты нынче весьма популярная личность среди обитателей Лимба.  
— Пафос на жопке принес, хочешь сказать?  
— Типа того.  
— Ага. Хорошо. — Кон потер глаза и пошёл обратно вглубь фургона.  
— Не понял. — Тим снова упёрся рукой ему в грудь.  
— Я думаю, что твой демонический салат подождёт до утра. Я хочу спать.

Тим тяжело вдохнул. Кто же знал, что его не возьмешь на блеф.

— Если пойдешь ко мне, сможешь принять горячий душ и поспать в нормальной кровати. С умным матрасом и всем таким.  
— Умным матрасом?  
— Он форму тела запоминает. Чтобы спина утром не болела.  
— Ты это только что выдумал.

Тим удивленно застыл. Потом мотнул головой и тихо фыркнул.

— У меня есть печенье. Вкусное. Домашнее.

Кон осекся. Взял его за руку и отодвинул её от своей груди.

— С шоколадной крошкой?  
— И такое тоже есть.

Матч любил такое печенье. Неужели у них нашлось что-то общее? Верилось с трудом.

— Хорошо. На печенье я согласен. — Кон подобрал со складного стула свою кожанку и нахмурился, глядя на Тима сверху вниз: — Но если это ловушка, то я из тебя котлету сделаю.  
— Я выгляжу как человек, который стал бы допускать хотя бы малейший риск того, что мне придется с тобой в бою столкнуться?

Кон скривился и пожал плечами, пошатнулся и снова схватил Тима за плечо. Теперь совсем слабо, будто за хрустальную вазу.

— Ты так странно разговариваешь, — сказал он, снова с трудом шевеля языком. — Просто пиздец, никогда такого не слышал.

Тим не ответил. Он осмотрелся, прикинув, что Кону может понадобиться из этого фургона, и не нашел ничего полезного. И вообще его целиком стоило сжечь — не чтобы спрятать следы Кона, а чтобы обезвредить потенциальное оружие массового поражения.

— Только что же говорил как нормальный человек, а тут вдруг умные матрасы и прочий бред… — Кон напоследок обулся и вышел из фургона следом за Тимом. Громко зевнул и потянулся, захрустев костями, и Тиму захотелось зевнуть тоже. Никогда ещё ему не было так сложно держать рот закрытым.  
— Я тут мотоцикл припарковал в паре метров, — сказал Тим, сдержав зевок, и мотнул головой. — Доедем с ветерком.  
— Я усну и упаду с него, — отозвался Кон. Тим пошёл к мотоциклу, Кон продолжил следовать за ним по пятам.  
— Не думаю, что ты сильно страдаешь.  
— Это потому что я особенный? — хмыкнул Кон.  
— О, да. Во всех смыслах. Нефилим, — Тим обернулся, наслаждаясь видом: с лица Кона медленно сходила улыбка. — Расслабься. Я же сказал, ты сейчас у всех на слуху.  
— А, так я, типа, знаменитость нынче? Это многое объясняет.

Кон замолк, ковыляя за Тимом, и устроился у него за спиной, как только Тим оседлал байк. Он привычно, будто знал Тима сто лет, обхватил его руками, ткнулся носом в плечо и, кажется, собрался задремать. Тим поежился, но — и это было странно, он никак не мог понять ни тогда, ни потом — не стал его отталкивать. Может, потому что ему впервые за долгую ночь стало тепло.

А какая еще причина могла быть?


	2. Chapter 2

Кон обхватил мальчишку руками и рассчитывал прикорнуть у него на плече. Личных границ для Кона не существовало до тех пор, пока ему их не показывали, а мальчишка этот их вообще не очертил. Заметно напрягся, конечно, но Кона не оттолкнул.

Странный малый.

Он был очень худой; Кон будто котёнка обнимал. Или держал в руках птичку. Он даже пьяным запомнил, как мальчишка вскрикнул, когда Кон схватил его за плечо, и теперь старался рассчитывать силы. А то со сломанным ребром они точно далеко не уедут.

Кон закрыл глаза. Его мутило, и пьяные вертолёты никак не прекращались, так что он стиснул байк ногами ещё крепче, чтобы точно не упасть, сделал глубокий вдох и приготовился спать.

И в этот момент мотоцикл сорвался с места — разрушив все представления Кона о беспечной езде и надежды поспать.

Мальчишка водил, будто планировал собираться сниматься в новой версии фильма «Такси» — хорошо, но абсолютно без тормозов. Он разогнался на максимум и лихачил, не обращая внимания ни на светофоры, ни на то, что Кон стиснул его в объятиях совсем не так аккуратно, как перед этим. Кон очень любил жизнь, но только сейчас он по-настоящему зассал, что его жизнь может оборваться резко и без завещания. Он же даже надпись себе на могилку не придумал. Эту, как её… эпитафию?

А ещё его затошнило ещё сильнее. Прямо подкатило, и пришлось стиснуть зубы и постараться, чтобы алкоголь и съеденные панини остались в желудке подольше. Хорошо ещё на улице было холодно, а при такой скорости так и вообще было ощущение, что сейчас у него лицо корочкой льда покроется.

В какой-то момент смотреть на дорогу стало невыносимо, так что Кон решил смотреть на что-то неподвижное. Очень удобно подвернулись под руку (под глаза?) колени его водителя — сбитые в мясо, в корочках крови разной степени новости. С таким вождением, в общем-то, Кона это не сильно удивило. Наверняка периодически при поворотах на сверхскорости этот мальчишка себе эти колени просто стирал об асфальт.

Затормозил он тоже очень резко. Кон даже удивился, как их не унесло вперёд по инерции, почему они не свалились и ничего такого вообще не случилось. Пыль взметнулась, мотоцикл занесло, но они устояли. Кон, правда, выставил в сторону ногу, так что может его нога положение и спасла.

— Прям мысли читаешь, — заявил мальчишка и носком ботинка высвободил подножку. Кон разжал руки и свалился с мотоцикла — не упав — согнулся пополам, уперев руки в колени, и сделал то, что хотел сделать всё это время.

Блеванул.

— Спасибо, что донёс, — поблагодарил его мальчишка. У Кона свело живот и он блеванул снова, но всё же сумел вскинуть вверх руку с поднятым большим пальцем, мол, «всегда пожалуйста, обращайся».

Когда Кона закончило выворачивать и он начал выпрямляться, собираясь заодно вытереть губы рукавом, ему под нос тут же сунули бумажный платок и бутылку воды. Уже начинало светлеть, и Кон рассмотрел хорошенько, что руки у мальчишки грязные, но грязь эта была больше похожа на краску, чем на что-то ещё.

— С’п’сиб, — буркнул он, вытер рот, набрал полный рот воды и старательно прополоскал. Сплюнул. Повторил процедуру, пока противный привкус блевоты не пропал. — Кажется, что-то из алкоголя было несвежим.  
— Или тебя укачало. — Мальчишка вскинул брови и добавил: — Меня зовут Тим, кстати.  
Руку ему он не протянул. Надо думать.  
— Самое время представляться, — тихо фыркнул Кон. Голова была лёгкой и пустой. — А я…  
— А ты — Кон. Я знаю. — Тим попятился, потом развернулся и кивнул в сторону заброшенного старого гаража — даже не гаража, скорее, а ячейки для хранения хлама, которую давно вскрыли, опустошили и забыли навсегда.

Он был спокойнее, чем когда заявился к нему в фургончик. Кон, конечно, был намного пьянее тогда (то есть бухим в хламину), но всё же не мог не заметить, как тот под него будто бы подстраивался. Кидался какими-то предложениями странными, противоречил сам себе… Кон ведь не совсем тупым был. И уж тем более не слепым. Тим в его фургоне даже взгляд ни на чём не мог толком остановить. Как робот, который оценивает обстановку.

Откровенно говоря, Кон уже даже не помнил, какую именно причину поехать с Тимом они выбрали. Он ехал сюда, чтобы понять, что это за мальчишка, почему он такой странный и, ну, освободить его от страданий, если тот приведёт его в ловушку.

Тим был стопроцентным человеком, а нормальный человек с демонами бы работать не стал.

Даже полудемон вроде Кона не очень-то понимал прикола работы с демонами.

В общем, он пошёл за Тимом, выбросив салфетку куда-то себе под ноги, и приготовился хвататься за меч, если его худшие опасения оправдаются. Хорошо ещё он протрезвел немного. Достаточно, чтобы не сильно промазывать.

В контейнере было темно, и Кон немедленно споткнулся о какую-то коробку. Поморгал — его глаза привыкали к темноте быстрее, чем у людей, но всё равно он перестраивался не сразу — и увидел, как Тим щупает ребристую стену, бормочет «ага, вот ты где» и касается большим пальцем правой руки ржавого пятна.

— Что… что, блять, ты делаешь?  
— Это сканер отпечатков пальцев. — Тим сделал шаг назад. Стена ячейки с ржавым скрежетом разъехалась в стороны, открывая коридор с крутой лестницей, в котором одна за другой включались блёклые лампочки в стене. — Давай, Алиса, прямо в кроличью нору.  
— Ага, за Белым, похоже, кроликом. — Кон сначала положил руку на стену, дождался, пока Тим пройдёт вперёд, а потом и сам сделал первый шаг, потом второй. Ступеньки были крутыми, а он всё ещё не мог стоять прямо больше пары секунд. Тим спешил, но постоянно останавливался и разворачивался, дожидаясь, пока Кон дотопает до него.

— Я думал, ты решишь пересчитать ступеньки пятой точкой, — заметил он. Кон фыркнул:  
— Знаю, плавал, призовую футболку взял. Копчик потом неделю ныл, и хвост был погнут в трёх местах. — Он даже по инерции потёр задницу. — Мне не понравилось, так что я принял волевое решение не бегать бухим по ступенькам.  
— Какой ты всё-таки мудрый. — Тим оценивающе покивал, потом замер и выгнул брови: — Хвост?  
— Что? Если я такой известный, то ты должен бы знать, что у меня большой.

Тим вскинул подбородок.

— _Хвост_ есть у меня. В демонической форме.  
— Я не знал. — Тим пожал плечами. — У Матча нет.  
— У Матча нет… — на автомате повторил за ним Кон, будто прекрасно понимал о чём речь. Но, конечно, это было не так: — А это кто?  
— Увидишь.  
— Это тот говнюк, который твоей жизни угрожает? Мы же за этим идём? Или что-то такое?  
— В каком-то смысле. — Тим вдруг рассмеялся, покачал головой и поспешил дальше.

Странный парень. И происходящее было всё мутнее. Правда, чтобы свалить нужно было преодолеть лестницу в обратную сторону, а Кон не был уверен, что готов сейчас подниматься вверх.

Внизу оказался ещё один коридор. Высокие деревянные двери толщиной с Тима, изрезанные рунами, а за дверями — да, ещё один коридор. Правда, в этом уже были какие-то повороты и другие двери, и даже ходили люди.

— Ты меня наебал. — Кон притормозил и сощурился, пялясь в один из коридоров. — Малой. Ты меня наебал.  
— Типа того. — Тим схватил его за рукав и потащил за собой.  
— Что это за место вообще? — Кон снова затормозил, и Тим снова потянул его вперёд, хотя в этот раз уже менее успешно. Кон всё-таки был больше и тяжелее. — Давай, ты же не хочешь, чтобы я начал рубить демонический салат из тебя и твоих друзей?  
— Ну, мы-то не демоны. Ни они, ни я. Но ты это и так знаешь, а? — Тим остановился перед ним, выпустил рукав и скрестил руки на груди. И уставился на него — нахмурившись и поджав губы.  
— Господь, я щас тебе домашку сдам. — Кон отшатнулся. — Не надо так. Прошу по-братски.  
— Не думал, что ты знаешь, что такое «домашка» вообще. — Тим фыркнул и снова двинулся с места. — Давай, _двигай булками_. Мы почти пришли.

И действительно. И пяти минут не прошло, как Тим остановился перед одной из дверей. Дождался, пока Кон до неё тоже дойдёт, схватился за металлическую ручку и навалился на дверь плечом. Дверь заскрипела и с трудом поддалась.

— Господь, чувак, сказал бы мне, я бы помог. — Кон закатил глаза, одной рукой толкнул дверь, а другой подхватил Тима, чтобы тот не упал по инерции. Дверь засветилась и открылась легко, будто была из перьев. — Не надорвал себе ничего?  
— Не смешно. — Тим выскользнул из его объятий и поправил толстовку. — Это нефилимская дверь, она весом как пять меня. А я не муравей, чтобы таскать вес, превышающий мой собственный в несколько раз.  
— Не оправдывайся, ну. — Кон отряхнул руки. — Что тут есть-то?

Он осмотрелся и прислушался. Большая комната — огромная, прямо квартира без стен. Освещение приглушённое, окон вообще никаких. Никаких перегородок, всё в одном месте — рабочее пространство, койка, кушетка (для гостей, что ли?), книжные полки, старинный комод на просевших ножках, пустая вешалка и подставка для зонтиков, а в ней вместо зонтика — узкие ножны.

Но самое главное — под одной из стен расположился огромный стол, а вокруг него множество экранов, на каждом из которых что-то происходило. Видео с камер наблюдения, мировые новости, какие-то видеозаписи от первого лица. Тут же лежала федора, белая маска и револьвер в кожаной кобуре.

Чёрно-синее пальто на кушетке выглядело знакомым, но где его Кон видел раньше, вспомнить не удавалось — и он на это моментально забил. И так было на что посмотреть. Названия книг в полумраке было не разобрать вообще, зато он прекрасно видел черепа демонов, которые использовались вместо разделителей и пресс-папье, и склянки с жидкостями разного цвета. Книжки наверняка тоже были обо всей этой мути.

Человеком тут и не пахло. Если, конечно, не считать Тима.

Ещё тут была вторая одна дверь — просто кусок мутного стекла. Из-за неё доносилась музыка и плеск воды.

— Придётся подождать, пока он закончит водные процедуры. — Тим прошёл дальше и плюхнулся на кушетку, рядом с пальто. — Можешь дверь прикрыть?  
— А? Ага. — Кон обернулся, закрыл дверь и так и остался стоять на пороге.

Тим молчал. Так что Кон не нашёл ничего лучше, чем топтаться на месте.

Шум воды оборвался, музыка тоже постепенно затихла. Кон обернулся и посмотрел на стеклянную перегородку — за ней вырисовался кто-то высокий и явно не одетый.

Дверь открылась, и к ним вышел, ступая босыми ногами по каменному полу, высокий молодой мужчина. Он снял полотенце с плеч и теперь вытирал светлые волосы. Из ванной комнаты клубами повалил пар от горячей воды, так что выглядел этот мужик сейчас как Афродита, выходящая из пены морской.

Только мужик.

— Ну и утро. — Тим было приподнялся и развернулся на кушетке, прикрыл глаза рукой и сел на место. — Членоутро какое-то. Не так я хотел его начать.

Мужик замер, убрал полотенце с головы и перевёл взгляд сначала на затылок Тима, потом на Кона… и вообще не смутился.

— О. Вы уже здесь.  
— Да. — Тим обречённо вздохнул. — Мы уже здесь. Оденься, пожалуйста.

Кон снова переступил с ноги на ногу. И ещё раз. Голый мужик улыбнулся ему — и улыбка его показалась Кону какой-то знакомой.

— Дайте мне пару минут, — сказал мужик и направился к комоду с вещами. Кон следил за ним взглядом и будто завис. Мыслей в голове не было: он просто пытался вспомнить, где он видел этого мужика.  
— Кон. Не пялься так. — Тим встал и пощёлкал у него перед носом пальцами. — Невежливо.  
— Вот ты меня ещё вежливости поучи. — Кон моргнул и насупился, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Привыкай, у Тима такая манера общения, — заметил голый мужик, натягивая светло-серые брюки в полосочку. — И это у него ещё настроение хорошее.  
— Хорошим настроением я бы это не назвал.

Мужик хмыкнул и пошёл к ним, как был, в одних штанах. Кон, наконец-то, смог его рассмотреть получше, и ему стало почти физически больно: лицо всё же было ужасно знакомым, но откуда?

— Меня зовут Матч, — сказал мужик, протягивая ему руку. Кон замер, потом сжал его ладонь в своей и вдруг просиял. Ну, конечно!

Он его видел вчера.

— Ты же тот чувак, которого я вчера в клубе снять хотел!

Матч замер, благостное выражение лица стало медленно меняться — брови поползли вверх, глаза округлились. 

Тим сбоку шумно хрюкнул и расхохотался.

— О, господи, — выдавил он. — Боже мой. Слыхал я про людей, которые так сильно любят себя, но никогда не думал… никогда не думал, что встречу такого.  
— Тим. — Матч стиснул зубы и покосился на Тима.  
— С ним всё хорошо? — Кон взгляд от Матча не отводил. И правда, вчерашний парень из клуба. Трек ещё такой забавный играл. Что-то ужасно старое.  
— Со мной всё прекрасно. — Тим сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. — С тобой — не очень.  
— Тим, — снова процедил Матч. — Если ты не успокоишься…  
— Я буду тихо ржать, не выгоняй меня, умоляю. Хочу видеть его лицо, когда ты ему скажешь правду. Умоляю, Матч.

Кон разорвал рукопожатие, вытер ладонь о штанину и покачал головой:

— Так, я понимаю ещё меньше, чем понимал. Я только начал трезветь, но этого уже достаточно, чтобы я мог разозлиться.  
— Ладно. — Матч сцепил руки в замок. — Теперь мне сложно вот так просто сказать как на духу, но…  
— Что?  
— Но я твой брат.

Воцарилась пауза. Тим зажал рот рукой, чтобы давиться смехом относительно беззвучно.  
Кон повторил фразу Матча про себя. Потом посмотрел на его лицо — внимательно, пытаясь найти знакомые черты.

— Да ты гонишь, — на автомате выдохнул он, хотя теперь, конечно, картинка складывалась намного более логичная, чем до этого.

Или нет.

Кону нужно было убедиться, поэтому он протянул к Матчу руку и потрепал по волосам. Коснулся подбородка, поповорачивал его лицо из стороны в сторону. Потом надавил на лоб пальцем, чтоб получилось, будто бы Матч хмурится.

Он и правда будто в зеркало смотрел. Это… это была его улыбка. А не чья-то ещё.

— Ты гонишь, — повторил Кон, уже скорее чтобы изобразить непонимание. Может, если он будет отмазываться, они его вытурят, и он сможет забыть об этом позоре. — Не может этого быть, ну.  
— От того, что ты это ещё раз десять повторишь, это правдой быть не перестанет, — выкрикнул Тим, вскинув руку. Улыбка у него была от уха до уха, и Кону захотелось бросить в него подушкой, чтобы перестал.  
— Он прав, вообще-то, — осторожно заметил Матч. — Мне так-то теперь тоже жить с пониманием, что ты меня хотел в клубе снять.  
— И со мной.  
— Ага, и с Тимом. Он об этом ещё не скоро забудет.  
— Парни, я на всех ваших праздниках буду эту историю рассказывать, — отозвался Тим. — И на могилах попрошу выгравировать.  
— Это если ты нас переживёшь, — процедил сквозь зубы Кон.  
— О, поверь мне, я переживу.  
— С таким-то характером? Ой, не думаю.  
— Хватит, — вмешался Матч. — Думаю, что вы двое ещё и уставшие как собаки. Вам бы поспать.  
— Простите, что? Вы меня сюда привезли, но теперь не хотите объяснять, зачем?  
— Тебе же объяснили, зачем. — Тим поднялся с кушетки. — Я привёз тебя к брату. Типа, вроде как… домой.

Со стороны это звучало правильно, прямо как в кино, но Кон всё равно не мог не возмутиться.

Он ведь знал этих людей всего ничего. Тима — час с натяжкой, Матча — минут пять?

— Какой дом нахуй? — Кон скрестил руки на груди. — Мой дом — это фургончик на причале. Такой, с неоновыми голыми тёлочками.  
— Хм. — Тим сунул руку в карман и достал телефон, начал что-то быстро набирать, перевернул его горизонтально и протянул Кону: — Этот фургончик?

На экране высветился выпуск новостей. Высокая темноволосая женщина в тёмно-сером костюме в полоску стояла возле его фургончика, исписанного странными угловатыми символами, и хмурилась на камеру.

— _С вами Фаора Хуул, и я веду репортаж с Метрополисского восточного причала. Прямо сейчас полиция Метрополиса проводит обыск в фургоне Коннера Кента, подозреваемого в нескольких терактах на почве религиозной ненависти. Ему выдвинуты обвинения в недавнем взрыве в церкви святого Фомы и отравление еды в приюте для бездомных… _

— Что, блять? — Кон перехватил у Тима телефон и поднёс поближе к глазам. — Не понял? Это вы устроили?!  
— Делать нам больше нечего.  
— Мы таким не занимаемся, — отозвался Матч. — Мы занимаемся примерно тем же, чем и ты, но с большим размахом. Убийство бездомных в этот список не входит, как ты понимаешь.

Кон выключил телефон и швырнул его обратно Тиму. 

— Но это всё очень подозрительно.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Матч. — Что мы забрали тебя прямо перед обыском.  
— Они хотели раньше к тебе нагрянуть. Найти не могли. Видел узоры? Это моих рук дело. — Тим поводил пальцами в воздухе, будто на пианино сыграл. — Я тебя спрятал ненадолго. Такое белое пятно. — Он ухмыльнулся, подошёл к Кону вплотную и положил руки ему на плечи, повисая на нём. — И привёз тебя домой в час нужды.  
— Какая же хуйня. — Кон потёр лоб рукой и закатил глаза. Что за бред, ему всё это точно не снится? — Как я вообще должен в это верить?  
— А у тебя есть выбор?  
— Нет.  
— Вот именно.

Говорил Матч спокойно, и от этого спокойствия сводило зубы.

***

Кон был в таком негодовании из-за произошедшего с его фургоном, что чуть было не остался прямо у Матча на кушетке. Просто сел на неё и отказался уходить, мотивируя это тем, что раз его привели воссоединиться с братом, то и жить они теперь будут в одной комнате.

Тиму пришлось выдумать какое-то совещание — что придёт толпа народа и будет нудеть, и никаких затычки в уши от них не спасут. Это было враньём, и Матч только диву давался, как складно Тим лжёт, будто дышит.

Только тогда Кон согласился, и Тим увёл его в выделенную ему комнату, а Матч остался один.

Всё прошло не совсем так, как он ожидал. Он представлял себе их воссоединение с братом кинематографичным, ярким, с объятиями и торжественными клятвами никогда друг друга не бросать.

Он был уверен, что теперь-то они оба точно вспомнят всё.

Но в голове по-прежнему болтались лишь огрызки детства, жалкие обгоревшие лоскуты, которые невозможно было собрать во что-то большее.

А Кон, похоже, не вспомнил и этого.

Искра проскочила, но пламя не разгорелось.

Матч посмотрел на закрытую дверь и сжал руки в кулаки, стиснул зубы. Почему не сработало? Почему? Потому что Кон был уставшим? Потому что рядом был Тим?

Или он неправильно понимает принцип. Может, нужно отвезти Кона в особняк, и Тим должен будет снова нарисовать вязь из рун, которая отправит Кона в нужный отрезок памяти места.

Слишком мало времени, слишком много хлопот.

Матч одними губами, не разжимая зубы, шепнул самому себе:

— Отпусти. Расслабся.

И тут же обмяк. Мотнул головой, разминая шею, повёл плечами. И пошёл к комоду. Совещания, конечно, у него не было, но одеться не помешало бы. Работы по-прежнему предстояло много.

Тим вернулся минут через двадцать.

— Я заставил его сходить в душ и оставил ему пакет с одеждой. А то, что было на нём я, прости пожалуйста, но сожгу. Если, конечно, ты не хочешь это Зоду подбросить. Возможно, он тогда позорно капитулирует.  
— Не так всё ужасно.  
— Ты просто не ехал с ним на одном мотоцикле, и не к тебе он прижимался всем телом. — Тим брезгливо оттянул толстовку.  
— Ты стал каким-то уж слишком брезгливым.  
— Я умею ценить то, что у меня есть сейчас. Крыша над головой, чистота, спокойствие. — Тим развёл руками и прикрыл глаза. Потом вздохнул и снова уставился на Матча: — Так как, вспомнил что-нибудь?

Матч покачал головой:

— Ты был прав. Это так не работает.  
— Нам всем было бы проще, если бы мы были героями мыльной оперы.  
— Мудрые слова великих людей. — Матч рассмеялся, потом подошёл к Тиму и поправил на нём толстовку. Картинно принюхался и сощурился: — Фу, ты прав. Даже от тебя несёт.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что вот ты сейчас пошутил, — Тим погрозил ему пальцем, — а я теперь эту одежду тоже сожгу.  
— Просто постирай.  
— Уверен, это не поможет.  
— Какой привередливый. — Матч покачал головой. — Тогда последуй своему совету. И иди уже поспи, пока Кон не проснулся.  
— А кто тебе руническую вязь будет сочинять, лорд Байрон?  
— Туше. Но какую ты там вязь напишешь, если будешь засыпать на ходу? А тебе нас ещё в особняк везти.  
— Я бы сказал, что ты умеешь убеждать, но я слишком сильно хочу спать, чтобы с тобой не согласиться.  
— Поспи хотя бы пару часов.  
— Именно так и планировал.

Тиму, конечно, нужно было намного больше времени, чтобы выспаться, чем Матчу или — хотелось верить — Кону. Он был человеком, и даже годы, проведённые у Фаоры, не лишили его необходимости спать больше двух часов. Скорее даже наоборот — чем меньше Тим спал, тем хуже соображал и хуже себя чувствовал. В конце концов, один год на Земле у Фаоры в пространственном кармане растягивался сразу на три-четыре, а Тим пробыл там большую часть своей сознательной жизни.

Он был намного старше, чем казался.

А для людей возраст играет большое значение.

Тим потянулся и зевнул.

— А ты будешь записывать обращение?  
— Полагаю, что стоит.  
— Формулировка отстой. — Тим положил руку ему на плечо, приподнялся и чмокнул в щёку. 

Он сделал это спокойно и буднично, а у Матча сердце пропустило удар. Хоть в этот раз дыхание не перехватило.

— Отстой не отстой, а обращение действительно нужно записать. Зоду не понравится, если он поймёт, что мы его опередили. А я очень хочу его разозлить.  
— А мне по-прежнему кажется, что это тупая и рисковая идея, потому что теперь у него будет ещё больше поводов нас найти и перебить, и тогда Кон даже шагу за пределы штаба ступить не сможет.  
— Ну, да. Поэтому его будешь сопровождать ты.  
— Стой, стой. Погоди. Что ты только что сказал?  
— Что ты всё время будешь с ним и будешь обеспечивать ему хоть какую-то защиту. Тем более что всё равно инструктажи и всё такое тоже будешь проводить ты.  
— Я думал, у меня роль в организации поважнее, чем бегать за твоим братом и прикрывать его тыл.  
— Тим, хотя бы первое время. — Матч поймал его за локоть и покачал головой. — Я вижу, что ты не испытываешь к нему симпатии…  
— Это… не то. Просто он… отвратительный.  
— Или ты просто в плохом настроении, потому что очень сильно хочешь спать.  
— Он пялился на мои колени.  
— Тим, без обид, но ты носишь шорты, а колени у тебя всё время разбиты.  
— Пялиться невежливо.  
— Он ещё и разговаривает матом. — Матч подмигнул ему и подтолкнул к двери. — Тебе нужно поспать. Хватит причитать. Иди прими горячий душ, выпей травяной отвар и ложись спать.

Тим закатил глаза и покачал головой.

— Мы вернёмся к этому разговору, когда я буду вменяем, — вздохнул он и вышел.

Матч проследил за ним взглядом, выдохнул через зубы и, опустившись на кушетку, с силой потёр лицо руками. Почему-то он не думал, что исполнять пророчество придётся своими же руками.


	3. Chapter 3

Кон проснулся первым.

Матч успел записать видео и разослать его в новостные агентства, и теперь ждал, пока ролик не появится на телевидении. Он сидел перед стеной экранов, где бубнящие голоса повторяли примерно одно и то же: _террористическая организация, опасный преступник, группа неизвестных, убийства, взрывы, отравления._

Маска, за которой Матч прятал лицо, лежала перед ним на столе, глядя крестовидными глазами в потолок.

— Доброе утро, _братишка_, — раздалось у него за спиной. Матч обычно всегда слышал, как кто-то входит в его комнату, но сейчас то ли Кон двигался совершенно беззвучно, то ли он сам был слишком погружён в размышления.

Слишком уж мало причин он мог назвать, почему Тим должен каждую секунду оставаться рядом с Коном.

— Доброе. Не утро, — Матч развернулся на своём стуле и посмотрел на часы. — Хотя ты спал всего три часа. И выспался?  
— Конечно. А у тебя что, не так?  
— Так. И Тим постоянно говорит, что я многое теряю.  
— Спать классно, это правда. Но сколько времени на это уходит, это же пиздец, — Кон покачал головой. Он был в драных джинсах и майке с логотипом Guns’n’Roses, и выглядел немного опухшим. — Это этот твой Тим мне шмот подобрал?  
— Да. У нас размер одинаковый, — Матч кивнул ему на соседний стул. Кон тут же плюхнулся на него, подъехал поближе и наклонился к Матчу, опершись локтями в колени.  
— Значит, ты _действительно_ мой брат?  
— С чего бы мне тебе врать?  
— В душе не ебу, но если за мою голову и правда назначена награда… — Кон фыркнул. — Я бы попытался меня наебать. Тем более, что я не очень умный.  
— Зато очень скромный.

Кон рассмеялся и притих, не сводя с Матча взгляда исподлобья. Он ухмылялся — не улыбался, а именно ухмылялся. Криво. Как будто бы с вызовом.

— И зачем я вам на самом деле?  
— Кроме того, что я искал тебя последние лет десять? — Матч подпёр подбородок рукой. — Очень просто. Есть пророчество, согласно которому ты можешь спасти мир.

Кон моргнул — долго, как в замедленной съёмке, потом откинулся назад и скрестил руки на груди:

— Ты меня наебываешь сейчас, да?  
— Поясни.  
— От кого я мир могу спасти? От себя? От… Нет, я не знаю. От цыпочек, которым некого подцепить ночью? От… выпендрежников с клубничным дайкири?

Матч сделал паузу, борясь с желанием ответить на подколку.

— Думаю, по тому, что Тим тебе в новостях сегодня показал, ты догадался, что правительству ты чем-то не угодил. Или всё, в чём они тебя обвинили — правда?  
— Нет, конечно. Я демонов убиваю, бывает, — Кон пожал плечами. — Но это мелочи, я слыхал, есть охотники и покрупнее. В Готэме вроде…  
— За тобой охотятся, потому что ты единственный можешь убить короля демонов, который сейчас из людей выжимает все соки.  
— Потому что?..  
— Потому что только нефилим, как ты и я, может это сделать.  
— Ну, тогда у меня для тебя новости, братюнь. Если ты мой брат, то ты тоже нефилим, а раз ты тоже нефилим, то ты тоже можешь убить «короля демонов», — он даже отметил пальцами кавычки.

Матч смерил его взглядом и вздохнул. Потянулся к своему телефону, нашёл нужный снимок и протянул телефон Кону.

— Это должен быть именно _ты_, Кон, — сказал он.

На снимке было старое граффити, нарисованное Тимом ещё до пленения. На нём Кон — именно Кон, с тёмными волосами и в красно-чёрном плаще — убивал Зода, всадив ему Мятежника в сердце.

— Крутяк. — Кон улыбнулся. — Мне даже шрам на запястье нарисовали. — Он приблизил картинку, чтобы рассмотреть поближе белую полосу, изображающую рубец. Вернул телефон Матчу и протянул руку, развернув её ладонью вверх. На запястье и правда был шрам — неровный и уродливый, будто его полоснули не ножом, а ржавой пилой. — В Лимбе неудачно увернулся от циркулярки.  
— Значит, это точно ты.  
— Значит, что это ничего не значит. — Кон фыркнул. — Матч, вы это могли нарисовать специально, чтобы меня заманить.  
— Тогда мы полные идиоты.  
— Да, есть немножко. Кому вообще может в голову прийти, что я мир буду спасать?  
— Ты нефилим. Ты способен…  
— Я знаю, на что я способен. — Кон вскинул руку, чтобы Матч замолчал. — И мир спасти, и всё такое. Как там было… И жнец, и швец и на дуде игрец? Или типа того?  
— Вроде. — Матч равнодушно пожал плечами и скрестил руки на груди. — И ещё ты огромный скромник, это мы тоже уже поняли. И?  
— Я пытаюсь до тебя донести простую такую мысль, что… мне нахуй не сдалось мир спасать. Во-первых, не вижу, чтобы он был в такой уж прям огромной опасности. Во-вторых, люди ничего такого мне не сделали, чтобы у меня был повод их защищать.  
— Люди предоставили нашим родителям дом, — тут же отозвался Матч. Ему стало как-то по-детски обидно. Хотелось срываться на крик, хотелось влепить Кону подзатыльник и _заставить_ его делать то, что нужно.

Но Матч не поддавался эмоциям.

— Когда им нужно было убежище, они нашли его на земле.  
— И меня это должно трогать? Я даже не помню их. Моих… Наших родителей. И не могу быть уверен, что вот эта твоя история про убежище не пиздеж и провокация.

Матч сделал паузу. Кивнул, опуская взгляд:

— Я понимаю. В это сложно поверить. Тим тоже не сразу… встал на мою сторону.  
— И что заставило его передумать?  
— Видения. И страдания. Он проводил в Лимбе намного больше времени, чем ты думаешь, и знает в нём толк.  
— Это немного отстойно звучит.  
— Ты понял, что я хотел сказать.  
— Допустим. — Кон сунул руки в карманы и пожал плечами. — И?  
— Я тебе покажу кое-что. Место, которое было нашим домом. Мне оно помогло вспомнить что-то из детства, и помогло принять правильное решение.  
— Правильное решение — это «найти брата и свалить на него все разборки»?  
— Не то чтобы я буду сидеть сложа руки.  
— Ну, да, вы на жопе ровно не сидите.

Тихо скрипнула дверь, и Матч с Коном обернулись. Тим был немного отёкшим и, судя по долгим морганиям, не выспался. Он потёр глаза и зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью.

— Вы так ругаетесь, что я сквозь сон почувствовал изменения в атмосфере.

Матч улыбнулся, опуская взгляд:

— Будильник сработал?  
— Угадал. — Тим прошёл дальше, погладил Матча по плечу и плюхнулся на кушетку. От него пахло лавандовым мылом, из драных джинс — как всегда — торчали разбитые колени. Тим потянулся, потом откинулся назад и почесал следы на сгибе локтя. Матч отвернулся. Кон — нет.  
— Вы когда готовы ехать? — спросил Тим и снова зевнул.  
— Ну, — начал Матч. Кон его перебил:  
— Не поеду никуда, пока не поем.  
— Справедливо. — Тим кивнул. — Там на кухне есть хумус и пита.  
— Он меня что, только что проклял? — Кон обернулся на Матча. — Я понял примерно ни слова.  
— Вот не надо, ты не настолько тупенький.

Матч тяжело вздохнул. Они же должны ладить. Он их тут собрал, чтобы они поладили, а они только и делают, что огрызаются.

— Это еда.  
— Я в душе не ебу, где у вас тут кухня.

Тим тяжело вздохнул тоже, и это был вздох человека, который рассчитывал ещё полчасика подремать у Матча на кушетке.

— Тим, проводи его.  
— «Тим, проводи его», — передразнил его Тим. — Давай, идём, спаситель человечества. — Он поднялся, кряхтя как старый дед, и, схватив Кона за локоть, потащил его в коридор.  
— Тупая это всё затея, Матч, — сказал Матч самому себе, как только дверь за ними закрылась. Сел на место Тима на кушетке и стёк по спинке, наконец-то расслабившись.

***

Больше всего ему хотелось спросить Матча: _за что?_ Почему именно ему выпала роль няньки его недоумка-брата, почему он сам не хочет с ним возиться. Это же его брат. Тим тут вообще ни при чём.

Он ещё раз почесал сгиб локтя, ещё раз зевнул и ещё раз обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Кона.

— Не отстаёшь там?  
— Просто выход ищу.  
— Выхода нет.  
— Ха-ха, как смешно.  
— Я юморист, — Тим остановился у двери кухни, распахнул её и отступил, поклонившись. — Добро пожаловать на нашу кухню, ваше нефилимшество.  
— Ты вообще не помогаешь Матчу, ты в курсе? — Кон прошёл внутрь и остановился, осматриваясь. — Не хочется его речи слушать хотя бы потому, что тогда мне придётся работать с тобой.  
— Я ему помогаю, как никто другой не помогает. — Тим фыркнул и сразу же полез в холодильник за контейнером с хумусом. — И кто знает, может, без тебя нам будет получше.

Кон схватился за переносицу, совсем как Матч иногда. Тима передёрнуло. Он поставил контейнер на стол и полез в шкафчик за питой.

— Ну, не знаю, Матч вроде как очень верит, что я вам нужен.  
— Конечно. Ты его брат. — Тим вскрыл пакет с питой, вытащил пару и бросил на тарелку, тут же сунул её в микроволновку и запустил. — И он искал тебя дольше, чем я его знаю.  
— То есть, ты в «пророчество» не веришь?

Тим пожал плечами:

— А ты? Ты сам-то веришь?  
— В пророчество?  
— Типа того. — Тим облизнул губы и скрестил руки на груди. Он опёрся о кухонный шкаф и смотрел на Кона, а Кон смотрел на него. — У меня типа… в детстве были провалы в памяти и всё такое. И я рисовал по чуть-чуть.  
— Так это ты нарисовал? И часто ты… ну, рисуешь пророчества?

Тим пожал плечами.

— Много сбылось?  
— Надеюсь, что пророчество про тебя будет первым несбывшимся. — Тим улыбнулся. Пикнула микроволновка, и ему пришлось отвернуться, чтобы достать питу. Поставив её перед Коном, он всё же сел, наблюдая, как тот открывает контейнер.

Кон замер, глядя на хумус, как коты из интернета смотрят на огурцы.

— Я… я не понял. Это детская неожиданность?  
— Это сытная здоровая еда. Нутовое пюре.  
— Что?  
— Пюре из нута. Ну, давай, соображай.

Кон отпрянул и прикрыл глаза рукой. Шумно тяжело вздохнул.

— Кто-то сверху или снизу точно должен дать мне сил, чтобы я не откусил тебе ебало.

Тим тихо рассмеялся, но отвечать ничего не стал. Было во всём это что-то… забавное. Отдача, которую он получал, была такой живой, такой настоящей, что Тим просто не мог остановиться.

Он готов был снова и снова тыкать Кона в больное, просто чтобы смотреть, как тот бесится.

Матч совсем не так реагировал. Он был замкнутым, и даже несмотря на их близкую дружбу, он оставался для Тима закрытой книгой. Кем-то, кто с трудом удерживает вес ответственности за мир, которая на него взвалилась.

Кон же был как ребёнок, который не до конца осознаёт, что всё, что происходит с ним и вокруг него — не игра, а реальность.

— Просто попробуй. Это вкусно.  
— А мяса нет?  
— Будет на ужин. — Тим опёрся локтем о стол и устроил голову на ладони. Зевнул. — Я планировал сегодня сделать рагу с олениной.  
— _В смысле._  
— Возле вашего особняка есть классный фермерский и охотничий рынок, сейчас как раз сезон охоты на оленей.  
— Ты типа из тех, кто на «Бэмби» не плакал, или чего?  
— А ты мяса хочешь или топишь за PETA?

Кон ещё раз тяжело вздохнул и снова посмотрел в контейнер.

— А вилку ты мне не дашь?  
— Это руками едят.  
— Даже в интернате лучше воспитывают. Я умею пользоваться вилкой.

Тим насупился и скривил рот. Полёт мысли Кона для него оставался загадкой, даже несмотря на то, что Кон, вроде как, был прост как пенёк.

— Смотри. — Он взял с тарелки одну питу, разорвал и обмакнул кусок в хумус. Сунул себе в рот и начал жевать.

Кон выгнул бровь, но кивнул и повторил за ним. Медленно прожевал, сощурившись и пристально глядя на Тима.

— Я этот нут вручную чистил, чтоб ты знал. — Тим скрестил руки на груди. — И если ты хоть слово скажешь о том, что это не вкусно, ебало откусывать уже буду я тебе.  
— Я эшо нишего не шкажал, — буркнул Кон с набитым ртом. Проглотил и повторил: — Я ещё не сказал ничего, а ты уже угрожаешь.  
— Ну, типа. Предупреждён, значит вооружён.  
— Это неожиданно вкусно. — Кон оторвал ещё кусок питы. — Я умею ценить вкусную еду. Но мне немного не хватает соли.

Тим моргнул. 

— Я могу попробовать поиграть со вкусами. Если ты решишь остаться.  
— Яд замаскируешь?  
— Я вас, вообще-то, очень хорошо знаю, и прекрасно понимаю, что травануть вас так просто нереально. — Тим пожал плечами. — Дерьмо какого-нибудь дерьмодермона, моча кота Зода, стоявшая семь дней, опилки, ещё какая-нибудь хрень… — Его передёрнуло. — Я сам умру, пока буду готовить. А ты заметишь, что с едой что-то не так, потому что запах будет невыносимым.  
— И вот, у меня пропал аппетит. — Кон отодвинул хумус и скривился. — Надеюсь, он ко мне вернётся, когда вы меня отсюда выпустите, и тогда я прикуплю себе бургер.  
— О, вот это я бы на твоём месте точно не трогал. Там есть дерьмо дерьмодемона.  
— Ты сейчас прикалываешься.  
— К сожалению, нет. Но ты должен знать, что вся человеческая еда, которую люди не выращивают сами на своих грядках и фермах — отравлена Зодом с друзьями. Отупляет, делает зависимыми, бла-бла-бла…  
— Что ты несёшь? Ты это с какого-то сайта с конспирологией взял?

Если бы. Тим, конечно, прекрасно понимал, что посторонний человек вполне справедливо должен принять его за психа и не воспринять его слова серьёзно. Жаль только, что он не врал.

— Мысли позитивно, Кон. Если ты останешься с нами после того, что увидишь в особняке, ты сможешь всё исправить. И больше ни один хот-дог не принесёт вреда миру. Ну, кроме тех, которыми люди будут травиться и потом блевать дальше, чем видят.  
— Ты потрясающий собеседник для беседы за ужином.  
— Я подстраиваюсь под тех, кто рядом. — Тим подмигнул Кону. — Стараюсь говорить с ними на одном языке.  
— Кошачья ссанина — не моя любимая тема для разговора за жрачкой.  
— Зато ты отвлёкся от того, что мы пытаемся на тебя навесить, правда?  
— Есть немного. И плюсы с вами работать ты вроде как озвучил.  
— Ну, вроде как. Ещё плюсы хочешь?  
— Выкладывай.  
— Вкусное здоровое питание. Халявные шмотки из сэконд-хэнда.  
— Пока не очень заманчиво.  
— Халявные шмотки со всяких демонических тварей, и вообще всё, что с тварюг соберёшь ― твоё.  
— Уже интереснее.  
— Чаще сможешь ходить в своей нефилимской личине.  
— С этим у меня проблем и так нет.  
— Будешь постоянно тусить со своим классным стильным близнецом.  
— Эй, я классный стильный близнец.

Тим смерил Кона взглядом. Нет, конечно, сейчас тот выглядел неплохо. Это потому, что одежду ему подобрал Тим.

— Ладно, со своим крутым умным близнецом.  
— Допустим. — Кон выгнул брови. — А ещё? Давай, спиздани что-нибудь вот прям от души.

Тим склонил голову набок. Вот так вызов. Едва ли они на самом деле могут предложить Кону что-то из его списка желаний, чего он не может себе позволить и так.

Кроме, разве что, правды.

— Ты наконец-то узнаешь, кто твои родители и почему тебя бросили. Примерно… — Тим посмотрел на часы, — ...через часика два-три. Если Матч не затупит.

Кон помолчал, отведя взгляд. Потом взялся за питу, набрал кусок хумуса и отправил в рот — и всё это, по-прежнему не глядя на Тима.

— Вы продолжаете говорить о родителях и семье, но говорите так, будто бы мне не похуй. Я их никогда не знал. Я вырос на улице.  
— Знал. — Тим протянул к Кону руку. — Ты просто не помнишь об этом.

Он коснулся его, и Кон тут же руку отодвинул.

— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.  
— Думаю, я знаю о тебе больше, чем ты сам.

Кон закатил глаза:

— Ладно, хорош хрень нести. Я сейчас доем этот твой хуймус…  
— Хумус.  
— Я его доем, потому что это вкусно, и после этого мы пойдём обратно к Матчу, и вы отвезёте меня… куда вы там должны были меня отвезти. А потом отпустите домой.  
— Ты и так дома, Кон. — Тим встал. Почесал сгиб локтя, потом потёр ногу об ногу. Зевнул. — Сварить тебе кофе? Я сам его не пью…  
— Даже странно, выглядишь как будто с него не слезаешь.  
— Кофеин. — Тим покачал головой. — Я избегаю всего, что может вызвать зависимость.  
— А.

Тим отвернулся и упёрся руками в стойку. Замер, напряжённо дожидаясь вопроса, который просто обязан был прозвучать.

Но Кон, почему-то, ничего не говорил.

— Ладно, — наконец прервал молчание он. Прокашлялся. Тим закрыл глаза, пытаясь заранее придумать, как огрызнуться получше. — От кофе я не откажусь.  
— Не твоё… — на автомате начал Тим и осёкся. Обернулся и удивлённо посмотрел на Кона, только чтобы увидеть, что тот сосредоточен на хумусе и, кажется, совсем не заинтересован в перетряхивании чужого грязного белья.

«Спасибо», — подумал Тим, но вслух ничего не сказал. Потянулся к шкафчику, чтобы достать гейзерную кофеварку, и сам не заметил, как струна напряжения в нём ослабла.

***

Поместье «Крепость одиночества», в которой когда-то жила семья Матча и Кона, было ровно на середине пути из Метрополиса в Смолвиль. Нужно было свернуть с главной дороги на просёлочную, петлять по заросшим колеям, а потом притормозить в тени диких яблонь. Само поместье найти могли только чистые сердцем, медиумы да демонические или ангельские отпрыски. И то не всегда. В основном оно казалось миражом, нефтяной плёнкой на луже. Радужная тень. Игра света.

Когда Тим увидел его впервые, он принял его за галлюцинацию. Его только отпустило после ломки, и он, в общем-то, готов был всё, что угодно приписать своей фантазии или отходняку.

Здесь он впервые увидел настоящую форму Матча. Здесь он впервые прикоснулся к прошлому близнецов — оно не было ему доступно на самом деле, но он мог заглянуть за занавес и рассмотреть тени действующих лиц.

Перепончатые кожаные крылья, чёрную чешую.

Ангельские крылья, белые мягкие перья.

Он затормозил, как и должен был, прямо под дикой яблоней, и на капот тут же приземлилась мелкое бледно-жёлто яблоко.

— Никто не хочет шарлотку на ужин? — спросил Тим. Матч улыбнулся, глядя на него краем глаза. Кон поморщился:  
— Если перед этим ты нас будешь вот так на тачке качать, то я вообще против еды.  
— Нормально я вожу. — Тим закатил глаза. — Давайте, выметайтесь.

Он отстегнулся первым и первым же вышел, сразу же направившись к багажнику. Там его ждали тубус с шаблоном очередного рунического круга и баллончики с ведьминой смесью — _попасть_ в особняк Кон мог только через Лимб.

— Матч, тебе придётся провести меня, — напомнил Тим, вешая на спину тубус.

Матч кивнул. Он вылез из машины, но дверь не закрыл. Положил руки на крышу и теперь смотрел, как Кон на другой стороне потягивается и разминает шею.

— Славно. — Тим пошёл вперёд, но тут же остановился. Краем глаза он видел перламутровый силуэт невидимых ворот, но стоило повернуться и попытаться их рассмотреть получше, как иллюзия исчезала.

Хлопнула дверь, зашуршала трава и галька у Матча под ногами. Он взял Тима под локоть и шагнул вперёд. Остановился. Открывая невидимые ворота, провёл Тима дальше.

— А почему ты его за ручку ведёшь? — Кон поравнялся с ними и даже немного обогнал.  
— Потому что я вижу поместье, но очень хреново.  
— Наши родители наложили на дом очень сильные чары. Думаю, знали, что Зод может использовать медиумов, чтобы их найти, — пояснил Матч. Остановился и остановил Тима. — Там дальше ступеньки.

Тим сощурился и кивнул. Точно, ступеньки.

— Давай тут печать поставим.  
— Ага. — Тим высвободил локоть и тут же опустился на колени. Галька царапнула по заживающим ссадинам через дырки на коленях, но Тим даже не поморщился. Достал из тубуса лекало с рунической вязью и развернул его на земле. Зафиксировал камнями и затряс баллончиком со смесью.

— Тебе придётся спуститься в Лимб, чтобы докопаться до правды, — заговорил с Коном Матч. — Здесь спокойно. Никто не будет тебе мешать, но в воспоминаниях легко заблудиться.  
— А вдруг у меня в воспоминаниях одни демоны и прочая шваль?  
— Демоны из воспоминаний _тебе_ навредить не могут. — Тим вздрогнул, услышав эти слова. Сердце сжала чужая тоска. Он снял крышку с баллончика и закрасил лекальный рисунок. В нос тут же ударил сладковатый запах гнилых яблок и резкий — алкоголя.  
— Я хотел спросить, что там. — Кон присел на корточки рядом с Тимом. Тим вскинул брови, но так на него и не взглянул. Начал слишком старательно сворачивать лекало. — Но вспомнил, что ты там рассказывал про кошачью мочу и решил, что не хочу знать.

Мудрое решение. Тим улыбнулся, затолкал лекало в тубус, закрыл баллончик и убрал его в чехол на поясе. Матч протянул руку и Тим поднялся, пошатнулся, сжав его ладонь и замер. В глазах потемнело, к горлу подступила тошнота.

— Опять? — Матч озабоченно придержал его за талию.  
— Всё нормально. Резко встал. — Тим отступил от печати на земле.  
— Типа, портал?  
— Да. Тебе надо будет к нему вернуться, когда ты найдёшь ответы на свои вопросы.  
— У меня вопросов-то нет, — хохотнул Кон и наступил на печать.  
Тим сунул руки в карманы, глядя, как Кон подёргивается серой дымкой, а потом превращается в рябящее серое изображение со старого телевизора.

— Удачи.  
— И без неё справлюсь, — ответил ему удаляющийся голос Кона. Его тень развернулась и ушла, скрываясь в невидимом Тиму особняке.

Тим перевёл взгляд на Матча. Тот смотрел брату вслед не моргая, и пришлось пощёлкать пальцами у него перед носом, чтобы пришёл в себя. Шумно втянул воздух через нос и обернулся, посмотрел на Тима и взял его за плечо. Коротко сжал, но тут же отпустил.

— Думаешь, он согласится? Спасать мир? — спросил Тим. — Он выглядит, будто ему насрать.  
— Я думаю, ему совсем не насрать. — Матч тихо рассмеялся и покачал головой, опустив взгляд на свои ботинки. — Иначе он бы вообще с тобой не поехал.  
— Справедливо.

Тим облизнул губы и ещё минуты две постоял рядом с Матчем на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так. Но, похоже, всё было гладко, и Тим мог идти по делам. До закрытия фермерского рынка оставалось всего полтора часа. 

В конце концов, вдруг Матч был прав, и Кон останется?

Матч ведь всегда был прав.

***

Кон шагнул на круг, нарисованный смесью, состав которой он не хотел знать, и оказался в Лимбе. Особняк, который до этого он видел кучей руин, теперь стоял — внизу было небо, а вверху было пламя.

Кон цокнул языком и поспешил по ступеням вверх, к высоким дубовым дверям. Он бежал и бежал, и спускался всё ниже. Потом наступил на собственный шнурок и покатился по лестнице вверх, всё выше и выше, пока не рухнул на землю, больно приложившись плечом.

— Ай, — сказал он и тут же получил чем-то по голове. — Эй!

Он подскочил и обнаружил, что мир вокруг стал больше, а в лицо ему плашмя летит деревянный меч.

— Эй! — повторил он. Почему-то мат он просто не в силах был вспомнить.

Обладатель детского меча рассмеялся детским смехом, и Кон, наконец, его рассмотрел.  
Пятилетний мальчишка с пепельными волосами щурился, глядя на него, и угрожающе помахивал мечом.

— Давай, ты обещал со мной подраться, — сказал мальчик.  
— Не помню, что я там тебе обещал, но теперь обязан надрать тебе зад! — отозвался Кон и не узнал свой голос. Такой… детский.

Он подобрал меч и заметил, что руки у него тоже детские.

— Давай, Кон! Исполняй обещание!

Это был Матч, догадался Кон, принимая боевую стойку. Увидел, как беззаботно и радостно Матч улыбается, и бросился в атаку.

Он пролетел сквозь Матча и оказался за широким столом. Матч сидел напротив и ковырял ложкой шарик клубничного мороженного. Стол был высокий, и им обоим приходилось тянуть головы, чтобы видеть хотя бы друг друга.

Справа и слева от Кона сидели два взрослых мужчины. У одного на голове не было ни единого волоска, а тень за спиной громоздилась, огромная и непроницаемо-чёрная. У второго вокруг головы светился нимб, будто крохотное солнце. Кон рассмотрел голубые глаза и ямочку на подбородке, а потом его стул завалился назад, и он снова упал.

Он оказался у того, второго мужчины на коленях.

— Матч сказал, что это ты ему колено перебинтовал, когда он упал в овраг.  
— Ну, я. — Кон отвёл взгляд. Мужчина надел ему на шею красный кулон — тот самый, который Кон носил столько же, сколько себя помнил. Или дольше?  
— Ты любишь брата, правда?

Кон пожал плечами, всё ещё не глядя на мужчину. Схватился за кулон, рассматривая красный камушек в металлическом кольце. Признаваться, что он любит брата было как-то… странно.

— Если с нами что-то случится, ты должен будешь о нём позаботиться. Понимаешь?

Кон всё же оторвал взгляд от кулона и посмотрел на мужчину, и сияние вокруг его головы стало слепящим.

Когда зрение прояснилось, Кон обнаружил себя лежащим на кушетке спиной вверх. Кожа между лопаток ныла от свежих ран. Над ним склонился мужчина с чёрной тенью.

— Не ной, — сказал он. — Это для твоей же безопасности, Кон.

Он сделал у Кона на спине ещё один надрез, и от обжигающей боли у Кона потемнело в глазах.

Когда головокружение прекратилось, оказалось, что он снова стоит. Над головой светило яркое, тёплое солнце. Матч лежал на сочно-зелёной траве с синяком на лбу и сломанным деревянным мечом в руке.

— Ты его сломал! — закричал он. Или он кричал это всё это время? — Ну, зачем?

Кон посмотрел на свой меч, потом на его. Виновато пожал плечами, а потом протянул Матчу руку:

— Вставай.

Матч беспрекословно за него схватился, они крепко сжали в пальцах ладони друг друга, и Кон задохнулся от ощущения, что ничего важнее этого момента во времени и пространстве не будет.

— Держи. — Он протянул Матчу свой деревянный меч. — Он теперь твой.  
— Спасибо, Кон. — Матч опустил взгляд, но меч не взял. — Ты мой лучший друг.  
— Нет. Нет. Ты — мой лучший друг, — поправил его Кон и закрыл глаза, улыбаясь.

Мужчина с нимбом потряс его, чтобы Кон проснулся.

— Помнишь, чему мы тебя учили? — спросил он. Кон кивнул, хотя сонливость ещё никуда не ушла, и он понятия не имел, о чём речь. — Разбуди брата. И спрячьтесь, хорошо? Мы скажем, когда выходить.

В коридоре что-то упало с грохотом, мужчина вскинулся и ушёл, ни слова больше не говоря. А Кон скатился с кровати и пошёл будить брата. Матч, бледный и взъерошенный, редко моргал, глядя на него:

— Ты чего?  
— Вставай. — Кон стащил с него одеяло и поволок Матча за собой. — Идём.

Он просыпался понемногу, но чем бодрее он был, тем страшнее ему становилось. Что происходит? Что постоянно гремит, что за ужасные вопли?

Кон повёл Матча через танцевальный зал в зал для банкетов, отодвинул фанерную дверцу в стене и кивнул:

— Залезай.

Где-то в доме снова что-то прогремело.

— Подожди меня здесь. — Кон задвинул дверцу обратно, оставляя Матча одного, а сам побежал на звук.

И вбежал прямо в спальню родителей. Замер, прижавшись к книжному шкафу так, чтобы его никто не видел, и прижал ко рту ладонь.

Мужчина с нимбом отбивался от целой своры чудищ — только кости и перегнившие мышцы, вместо рук и ног уродливые зубастые лезвия. Их было слишком много и справиться один он не мог, но стоило Кону сделать шаг из своего укрытия, как из теней показался человек с темнотой вместо лица. Быстрым движением — Кон даже вскрикнуть не успел — он пробил мужчине с нимбом грудную клетку и вырвал сердце — ярко-алое, горящее пламенем в ночи. Открыл огромную пасть, полную острых зубов, и проглотил его целиком.

Нимб побледнел и исчез, а мужчина посерел и обмяк. Кон стоял в своём укрытии, и по щекам его катились крупные, детские слёзы. Их было так много, что он перестал различать мир вообще.

Кто-то крепко сжал его руку. Кон повернулся и поднял голову, и увидел мужчину с бесконечной тенью. Вечно хмурые брови сейчас выражали что-то иное. Боль? Печаль.

Они стояли перед приютом, и приют этот Кон хорошо знал. Полный демонических отродий, дом отчаяния и горечи.

Приют, в котором он вырос.

— Будь сильным, Кон. — Мужчина опустился рядом с ним на корточки и положил руку ему на плечо. — И обязательно найди брата.

Он поцеловал его в лоб, и у Кона тут же закружилась голова.

А когда прошла, оказалось, что он снова стоит на лестнице.

Он обернулся и увидел портал, нарисованный Тимом. И где-то там, в реальном мире, его ждал Матч.

Его брат-близнец.

Его друг.

Которого он пообещал найти и защитить, но обещание не исполнил.

Кон оглянулся на особняк и мотнул головой. Воспоминания возвращались, теснились у него в голове, выстраиваясь по порядку, нанизываясь на нить времени, словно бусы.

Он развернулся, глотая слёзы, и побежал обратно, решительно шагнул на печать, собираясь, едва увидит Матча из плоти и крови, схватить его и стиснуть в объятиях.

Но увидев его, Кон застыл, захлебнувшись собственными чувствами, и сам не заметил, как его подкосило. Он пошатнулся и рухнул на колени.

Матч был один. Подошёл сам, протянул ему руку ― и Кон сжал её в своей ладони. Думал, что Матч потянет его вверх, к себе, но вместо этого он, прямо в пижонском пальто с вышивкой, опустился на землю рядом.

— Ты мой брат.  
— Да.  
— Ты мой брат, — повторил Кон ещё раз и вцепился в Матча. — Мне так жаль, чувак, я должен был тебя раньше найти.

Матч погладил его по спине и отстранился, хотя Кон не хотел его отпускать. 

— Я нашёл тебя сам.

Он вытащил из кармана носовой платок и принялся промокать им Кону лицо. Потом начал вставать. Взял Кона за локоть и помог ему встать тоже, придержал за плечи. На коленях строгих полосатых брюк остались грязно-серые следы от бетонной крошки. Кон шмыгнул носом и вытер его рукавом.

— Я такой мудак.  
— Ты просто не мог вспомнить, Кон. Это нормально. — Матч улыбался, и от этого чувство вины за то, что он не поверил ему раньше, вгрызлось под рёбра ещё сильнее. Кон снова чуть не разревелся, как ребёнок. — Теперь ты с нами останешься?

Что он мог ответить? После всего, что видел? После всего, что заполнило его сердце сейчас.

— Этот… Зод. — Кон понизил голос. Прочистил горло. — Это тот, кто убил отца?  
— Да. Он убил Кларка и съел его сердце. — Матч отвёл взгляд в сторону. Брови поползли вверх, совсем как в детстве, когда он расстраивался из-за сломанного меча или сбитого колена.  
— Значит, я смогу ему отомстить. За наших родителей. Да?  
— Да, Кон. Отнять у него человечество, а потом убить его.

Кон кивнул и почесал ухо. Потом потянулся к кулону на шее, покрутил его в пальцах и посмотрел на красный кристалл. Всмотрелся в него.

— У тебя же тоже такой есть?

Матч сунул руку за пазуху и потянул за шнурок. Точно такое же кольцо. Синий камень. 

— Я останусь. Потому что ты моя единственная семья, — наконец сказал Кон. Борьба за человечество больше не была чем-то абстрактным. Она была чем-то важным и личным. — Потому что я обещал тебя защищать. И я хочу отомстить.  
— Ну, — Матч расплылся в улыбке. — Мне сойдёт и такая мотивация.

Теперь уже он обнял Кона первым. Крепко.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда они вернулись к машине, вернулся и Тим. Машина так же стояла в тени деревьев, а сам Тим дремал, закинув ноги на руль и натянув на глаза капюшон. На пассажирском сиденье спереди стояла сумка-холодильник, заботливо пристёгнутая ремнём безопасности.

— Он себе нового друга нашёл? Когда успел. — Кон заглянул в машину.  
— Тебя часа три не было. Он успел съездить на фермерский рынок.  
— Где ты вообще этого парня нашёл? Он такой… — Кон закатил глаза и мотнул рукой. — Стрёмный. Странный? Припизднутый? Не знаю…  
— Долгая история. Но я расскажу. Попозже. — Матч улыбнулся. Тим в машине, похоже, не просто дремал, а спал сном младенца — грудная клетка медленно поднималась и опускалась, ресницы изредка вздрагивали.  
— И он бывший нарик. Я прав?

Матч уже потянулся к ручке на задней дверце, но замер. Тиму это всё слышать было совсем не обязательно.

— Ты наблюдательный.  
— Он всё время руки чешет, и выглядит как героинщик, и…  
— Он не употреблял героин.

Кон вскинул брови:

— А что тогда?  
— Кое-что похуже. Слушай, давай не здесь и не сейчас. — Матч кивнул на Тима. Он ожидал, что Кон начнёт спорить и требовать ответов, но Кон, снова заглянув в машину, кивнул:  
— Ты прав. Это немного нечестно по отношению к нему. Хотя он и говнюк тот ещё.  
— О, ты даже не представляешь.

Матч всё же взялся за ручку и открыл дверь, пропуская Кона в машину, и сам забрался следом. Тим тут же открыл глаза, откинул капюшон и посмотрел на них в зеркало заднего вида:

— Как успехи, братишки?  
— Я останусь тебя донимать ещё на какое-то время, — отозвался Кон. Тим фыркнул:  
— Радость какая, лишний рот в доме! — и перевёл взгляд на Матча: — Отвезти вас на площадку?  
— Да, на площадку.  
— Как скажешь, капитан.

Тим завёл машину и дал по газам.

Водил Тим невыносимо: будто никакая авария не могла его убить. Но Матч мог его понять: Тим столько лет провёл обдолбанным и в Лимбе, что с чувством реальности у него было не очень. Каждое утро тот давал себе пощёчину, срывал корочку запёкшейся крови на свежих ссадинах или находил другой способ поставить себе синяк, но точно убедиться, что не спит.

Бывших наркоманов не бывает, и Тим исключением не стал. Просто теперь его наркотиком был адреналин. Прыгать с тарзанки, паркурить или развлекаться другим экстримом Тим не мог, но зато у него был байк и у него была машина. И к тому, что водит он хуже всех персонажей «Безумного Макса» вместе взятых, Матч уже привык.  
Настолько, что пока Кон хватался за все доступные ручки, он сам мог прикрыть глаза и немного задремать, и проснуться только когда машина резко затормозила.

— Выметайтесь, — сказал Тим. Матч потёр глаза и отстегнулся.  
— По-моему… меня укачало, — выдохнул Кон в ответ.  
— Если бы тебя укачало, ты бы уже наблевал себе на ботинки.  
— Я к этому близок второй раз за сутки. — Кон дрожащими руками отстегнул ремень безопасности, открыл дверь и почти выкатился на улицу. Выпрямился и тряхнул правой ногой, потом левой, разминая их. Матч выбрался следом, отчаянно делая вид, что не волнуется.  
— Вас же забирать не нужно?  
— Нет. — Матч развернулся, заглядывая в машину. — Поспи немного, когда вернёшься домой.  
— Да-да, — Тим махнул рукой, мол, иди уже, и как только Матч захлопнул за собой дверь, машина сорвалась с места.

Матч выпрямился, глядя ей вслед. Нужно было обернуться и посмотреть своему прошлому — и будущему — в глаза, и рассказать ему свою историю, но Матч почему-то не мог. В горле стоял ком, под ложечкой сосало, а ноги не слушались.

Но потом Кон положил руку ему на плечо. Матч облизнул губы и развернулся. Улыбнулся, глядя брату в глаза:

— С чего ты хочешь, чтобы я начал?  
— В душе не ебу, — честно признался Кон. Он широко, искренне улыбнулся, и Матч тут же сощурился. Уже близился вечер, но именно сейчас вечно-затянутое облаками небо посветлело.

Вернее, Матчу так показалось — такой обезоруживающей и яркой была улыбка его близнеца.

— Расскажи сначала о себе, — наконец выбрал Кон. — Потом про отцов. А потом про всё остальное.  
— Про себя, значит. — Матч свернул в переулок и прошёл мимо мусорных баков, мимо чёрно-белых граффити с плачущими детьми. В конце переулок упирался в жилой «карман» — несколько многоэтажек, теснящихся вокруг заросшей детской площадки.

Даже сейчас, когда Матч помнил и знал всю правду о себе, о Коне, о родителях, у него всё равно по спине пробегали мурашки, когда он останавливался напротив проржавевших старых качелей и видел выцветшее граффити Тима. Золото и медь, два силуэта, будто с картины «Поцелуй» Климта. У одного над головой нимб. У второго тень опоясывает всё на свете.

Он сел на одну из качелей — старые ржавые цепи тихо скрипнули под его весом. Дождался, пока сядет Кон, и снова выдержал паузу. Слишком много всего им нужно было обсудить.

— Ну, что ты там?  
— Сейчас, — Матч сделал глубокий вдох, потёр лицо руками и заговорил.

И рассказал Кону всё. А в ответ услышал историю Кона. Они просидели вместе, на старых качелях, до наступления темноты и даже немного больше — пока не выступили на небе первые звёзды, а Тим не начал названивать с вопросами, где они бродят. И говорили они так много, что во рту пересохло. Скулы сводило от смеха, а глаза слезились от тоски по потерянному, и ничего из этого, в общем-то, уже толком было не важно.

Матч впервые за долгое время по-настоящему поверил, что они преуспеют. Сила, которой он так жаждал, и которую мог получить только воссоединившись со своим близнецом, пульсировала на кончиках пальцев.

Они наконец-то были вместе. Братья, которым суждено было свергнуть тирана.

В штаб-квартире — дома — их ждал горячий ужин. Тим оставил на шкафчике на кухне записку (_«Матч, если твой брат хотя бы заикнётся, что рагу не вкусное, я сделаю его куклу вуду, и у него больше никогда не встанет»_) и уже спал. Дверь в его комнату — по их негласному правилу — была приоткрыта, так что Матч заглянул к нему сразу после ужина и подоткнул одеяло.

Он всё не мог сдержать улыбку, особенно когда Кон, напевая что-то себе под нос, прошёл по коридору с тарелкой, прямиком в свою комнату.

— Теперь всё будет _правильно_, Тим. Всё будет так, как надо, — шепнул тогда Матч, поцеловал Тима в висок и ушёл к себе.

***

В идеальном мире с появлением Кона они должны были свергнуть Зода за пару дней. Но мир был крайне далёк не то, что от идеального, но даже от просто хорошего, и революция грозила затянуться. Прошёл месяц, а они так и топтались на месте. Матч выжидал — ждал, пока Кон будет готов, а заодно прорабатывал подробный план первой атаки.

Тим, конечно, прекрасно понимал, что Кон всё равно будет импровизировать, но даже озвучивать этого не пытался.

К тому же близнецам нужно было время, чтобы притереться друг к другу. Эйфория от воссоединения прошла за неделю и оказалось, что они — совсем как их отцы — были детьми разных миров. Матч сыпал словами вроде «стратегия» и «тактика», Кон хотел бить морды. Рано или поздно они должны были прийти к чему-то среднему, вопрос был только в том, сколько это займёт у них времени.

Тим бы никогда не признался в этом Кону, но последние несколько лет именно Тим занимался его поисками. Он хорошо ориентировался в Лимбе и умел видеть то, что Матч бы ни за что не заметил. А ещё у него были… связи. Не демоны, конечно, но другие люди, так или иначе связанные с Лимбом. Все вместе они копили информацию о Коне, пытаясь понять, где он живёт и как передвигается, и именно Тим в конце концов и нашёл его фургончик.

Сейчас у него вроде как наступил заслуженный долгий отпуск, и Тим решил использовать его по полной. Он ездил на фермерские рынки за продуктами, ходил на собрания группы поддержки для бывших наркозависимых, читал книги по чёрной магии и ел мандарины. Пару раз он сходил в лабораторию на проверку, несколько раз ездил в город по делам — спрятать очередное место, отметить точки соприкосновения мира людей и Лимба, получить документы для Матча, но в основном — бездельничал.

В один из вечеров он корпел над очередной защитной вязью, расположившись на полу библиотеки в окружении разваливающихся пыльных манускриптов и книг, когда в двери вошёл Кон.

— Ты заблудился? — Тим взглянул на него мельком, чтобы убедиться, что ему не показалось, и снова заскрипел ручкой по бумаге.  
— Ну, это вроде библиотека?  
— Ага, но комиксов тут нет.  
— Так, слушай. — Кон переступил через третий том Истории демонологии и присел на корточки рядом с Тимом. — У нас с тобой так-то примерно одинаковое количество классов закончено, шутейка, что я неуч, уже не смешная, — он положил руку Тиму на плечо. — Я самообразовываться пришёл.  
— Вау, ты знаешь сложные слова.

Кон закатил глаза, запрокинул голову и устало застонал.

— Тим, серьёзно. Мне скучно. В интернете нехер делать. Смотреть у вас нечего. И меня разыскивает весь город, так что сходить погулять в одиночку так себе затея.  
— И ты решил почитать. — Тим, наконец, оторвал взгляд от вязи и посмотрел на Кона. Сощурился. — Почему?  
— Чувак. Вот ты пока в Лимбе тусил, у тебя много времени было на чтение?  
— Нет, конечно.  
— Вот, и у меня все эти годы не было времени на это всё. Но знаешь что? — Кон говорил как-то беззлобно, будто ребёнку объяснял. — Я, оказывается, в детстве жутким книжным червём был. Читал всё, что плохо лежало.  
— Матч говорил, что читать ненавидел, — заметил Тим.  
—Что это я слышу, звон разбивающегося хрустального замка? — Кон даже руку к уху приложил.

Тим не выдержал и засмеялся. Он правда судил Кона предвзято. Тот был грубым и неотёсанным, а на фоне Матча так вообще смотрелся очень невыгодно. И вдруг — чтение.

— Так вот, — снова начал Кон. — Я буду сюда приходить иногда и читать. Ты уж не обессудь.  
— Обещаешь, что не будешь со мной разговаривать? Потому что я тут обычно делом занят.  
— Клянусь, я не буду обсуждать с тобой Холдена Колфилда, даже если Матч мне пушку к затылку приставит.

Тим потёр скулу — она заныла от улыбки — и кивнул:

— Премного благодарен. Сэлинджер, если что, вон там, — он махнул рукой в сторону нужной полки и снова скрючился над своим рисунком.

Кон стал приходить каждый день. Сначала чтение шло туго, он будто заново учился, как это — спокойно сидеть и пялиться в текст, но со временем перестал постоянно ворочаться и стал проводить на своём месте всё больше времени.

И Тим начал привыкать. Постепенно переместил своё рабочее место с пола на стол возле Кона, а травяной чай в термос стал делать на двоих. И пока Матч копался в системах безопасности заводов Зести-колы, они так и сидели — Тим с заклинаниями, пентаграммами и рецептами зелий с одной стороны, Кон с очередной книжкой из школьной программы с другой.

Ближе к вечеру, правда, Тим оставлял Кона в библиотеке одного и шёл готовить ужин. Тогда к нему приходил Матч — помогал по мелочи и рассказывал последние новости, показывал смешные видео с котятами на телефоне и слушал, как прошёл день Тима. В этих их вечерах рука об руку за готовкой чего-то не хватало — чувство было таким, будто ты только что вошёл в комнату, из которой украли что-то ценное. Ты ещё не знаешь, что именно пропало, но видишь, что привычный порядок вещей изменился.

Так, конечно, было уже несколько месяцев, но только с появлением Кона Тима это взволновало на самом деле. Как соринка в глазу или камушек в ботинке.

— В последнее время у меня не проходит ощущение, что я что-то забыл. — Тим налил на сковороду очередную порцию теста. Блинчики получались красивые, как кружево. — И никак не могу понять, что именно.  
— Хм. — Матч сел рядом с плитой и опёрся о столешницу. — Может, это потому, что ты не привык совсем отдыхать? И по привычке хочется Кона искать. А смысла нет, вот же он, в соседней комнате.  
— Нет, не думаю. — Тим скосил взгляд на Матча. — Это… что-то другое. Как… как на картинках, где нужно десять отличий найти.  
— Ты говорил об этом со своим куратором трезвости? Может, это с реабилитацией связано.  
— Я не хочу говорить об этом со Стеф, Матч.  
— Почему?  
— Мне кажется, что это связано с тобой. Поэтому я говорю об этом _с тобой_. — Тим перевернул блинчик и вздохнул. — Может, я пальто какое-то твоё из химчистки забыл забрать?  
— Все пальто на месте. Успокойся, Тим. Ты просто не привык бездельничать.  
— Это не похоже на скуку, — снова начал Тим, а потом махнул рукой. Снял блинчик со сковороды и отправил его на тарелку. Матч тут же взялся за кисточку и смазал его сливочным маслом. — Кон ещё долго штаны будет просиживать?  
— Что, «лишний рот» надоел?  
— Нет, просто… твоя библиотека не бесконечная, да и он вечно сидеть в четырёх стенах не выдержит.  
— Тут ты прав. По всем пунктам, — согласился Матч. — Через две недели на заводе, будет проверка, экскурсии приостановят. Сможете туда пробраться, и никто под горячую руку не попадёт.  
— Долго же ты это устраивал.  
— Бюрократию тоже придумали в Аду, если что.

Тим вылил на сковороду ещё теста и снова замер с лопаткой в руке. Они помолчали какое-то время, только пекущийся блинчик шипел, а потом Матч подал голос:

— Кон спрашивал про шрам у тебя на спине.  
— Как он его увидел вообще?  
— Не знаю.

Шрам между лопаток, где повыше, был большим и уродливым. По крайней мере, сам Тим так думал. Он на него даже посмотреть толком не мог. Все футболки, которые он надевал, его закрывали, а иногда для гарантии он ещё и толстовку натягивал.

Кон всё равно заметил.

— И что ты сказал?  
— Сказал, что ты сам расскажешь, если захочешь.  
— Хм.

Блинчик перевернулся.

— И давно это было?  
— Где-то неделю назад.  
— Хм, — повторил Тим. — Он мне никаких вопросов не задавал.  
— Я думаю, он в состоянии понять фразу «он сам расскажет, если захочет». И не лезет с вопросами, потому что ждёт.  
— Хм, — в третий раз протянул Тим. Снял блинчик и вылил на сковороду остатки теста. — Зови его ужинать, всё готово.

***

Кон бы в жизни не подумал, что так легко смирится со своим новым жизненным порядком. Что будет вставать ровно в десять утра и послушно есть овсянку с фруктами. Что ему приготовят самое вкусное в мире рагу, а он не скажет «охуеть, это так вкусно», потому что будет переживать, что только что съел Бэмби.

Что каждый день у него будет дружеский спарринг с братом — в реальном мире и в Лимбе. Он наконец-то узнал, чьи белые крылья снились ему все эти годы, и их обладатель не раз и не два протёр им пол. Он, правда, Матчу отвечал взаимностью.

И уж тем более он не представлял, что каждый день будет приходить в библиотеку и читать, краем глаза наблюдая за сгорбившимся над очередным свитком Тимом. Что он будет кайфовать от чтения — _вспомнит,_ как кайфовал от него в детстве, и что очень скоро на одну книгу у него будет уходить максимум дня два.

Матч был… родным. Это во всём чувствовалось. Когда они поднимали друг друга с матов, когда обсуждали что-то не связанное с их супер-важной миссией, когда говорили по душам. Будто бы тогда, много лет назад, они просто поставили свой разговор на паузу, а теперь запустили снова. Начали с той точки, на которой остановились.

Будто все эти годы они не менялись вообще.

Только Матч был всё время уставшим — он нёс на своих плечах ответственность за судьбу всего человечества. Кон знал, что это, вообще-то, его судьба, но Матч жил с этим грузом дольше. Он с ней свыкся.

А ещё у Матча был Тим. И Кон никак не мог уловить, что у них за отношения. Вроде как они повидали вместе некоторое дерьмо и теперь как могли друг о друге заботились. Но было что-то ещё — Кон почти видел, как проскальзывает между ними статическое электричество, когда они друг друга касались.

— А вы с Тимом, — решился однажды спросить он. Всё же они с Матчем могли откровенничать о чём угодно. — Вы, типа, вместе? Встречаетесь?  
— У нас даже комнаты разные, ты сам-то как думаешь?  
— Комнаты ничего не значат. Я его не очень хорошо знаю, но могу точно сказать, что он чувак нервный и наверняка спит хуево. А ты полуночничаешь.  
— Логично. — Матч улыбнулся одними уголками губ, но выражение глаз не изменилось. — Нет, мы не «вместе». Я бы никогда…  
— Что? Не стал встречаться с человеком?  
— Не так. — Матч помолчал, задумчиво глядя в сторону. Кон заметил, что стиснул зубы от напряжения. — Просто я ему _не подхожу._  
— В каком смысле?  
— Во всех.

Кон тихо фыркнул и покачал головой:

— А выглядите вы двое как идеальная парочка.

Матч тогда рассмеялся и перевёл тему.

Сам Тим был как из брошюрки про реабилитацию наркоманов. Все следы былой зависимости были при нём — и нездоровая бледность, и шрамы на сгибах локтей (много, Кон никогда не видел их так много и таких уродливых), а ещё при нём были расписание группы поддержки, тщательный перебор всего, что он ел и пил, и нежелание подпускать к себе кого-то нового. Это, правда, оказалось напускным — Тим был не очень разговорчивым, зато молчать с ним можно было обо всём на свете.

Кроме шрамов на руках, у него была россыпь незаживающих ссадин и сукровиц на коленях и огромное, уродливое пятно на спине — как срезанный ножом лоскут. Кон заметил его, когда Тим задремал, уткнувшись носом в книгу и свернувшись в три погибели в своём кресле. Майка на спине оттянулась, обнажив бледно-розовые края, и Кон не мог не обратить на них внимания.

В конце концов Кон понял, что в команде по спасению человечества нет никого, кто был бы на сто процентов психически здоров и ничем не травмирован.

***

Он не считал, сколько дней прошло с тех пор, как он стал жить с Матчем и Тимом, но их прошло чертовски много. Он тогда ещё не очень понимал, насколько сильно ему на самом деле хочется размять кости и мышцы, и осознал это только когда они с Тимом выбрались на поверхность.

— Ого, смотри, что это, это настоящее небо? — не без иронии спросил он, запрокидывая голову. Тим обернулся и выдавил кривую улыбку.  
— Ага, запомни его, а то я понятия не имею, когда в следующий раз тебе удастся выбраться.

Он достал из кармана толстовки ключи от машины. Свистнула, отключаясь, сигнализация, и Тим первым сел в машину. Кон забрался на пассажирское сиденье и сразу же пристегнулся.

— Ты не мог бы сегодня вести нормально?  
— Я всегда нормально вожу.  
— Как на курсах по вождению.  
— Зануда. — Тим завёл машину и стал сдавать назад, поглядывая в зеркало дальнего вида. — Мне нужно будет, чтобы ты отвечал на мои вопросы, так что мне и так придётся ехать в темпе беременной черепахи.

Кон возвёл глаза к небу:

— Чувак, который сидит наверху, благослови такие моменты. Лучшие моменты в моей жизни! Всё равно, что выпрыгнуть из здания за секунду до взрыва.  
— Какие пафосные речи. — Тим вырулил с парковки в переулок, а из переулка на нормальную дорогу. Потянулся к бардачку и открыл его, достал оттуда круглые солнечные очки и бросил Кону на колени. — Надевай.  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы быть не таким узнаваемым, гений.

Какое-то время они ехали молча. Скорость была нормальная, но Тим не лихачил и явно не пытался их обоих убить. Он переключал радиостанции — с одной новостной сводки на другу. Потом выключил проигрыватель вообще, коротко взглянул на Кона и заговорил:

— Итак. Расскажи мне, кого сегодня ты едешь убивать.

Кон достал из-за пазухи блокнот со своими записями и парой распечатанных Тимом статей.

— Наш первый шаг — убить суккуба. Зовут Максима, люди её знают как генерального директора компании Зести-ко.

Кон взглянул на распечатку. В статье была фотография. Максима стояла в полоборота к камере, в изумрудно-зелёном чёрном костюме на голое тело. Рыжая копна волос рассыпалась по плечам, а глаза смотрели прямо на зрителя. С другой стороны Тим нарисовал её истинное обличье — огромную уродливую личинку с рогами, завёрнутыми многоуровневой спиралью, купающуюся в том, что Тим назвал «собственным соком». Что бы это ни значило.

— Зачем нам её убивать?  
— Куча жрачки и напитков в магазинах так или иначе содержат в себе что-то из… — Кон сверился с блокнотом, чтобы не уточнять неаппетитные подробности. — Что-то из продуктов её жизнедеятельности. Всё, что производит суккуб, вызывает привыкание, многое ещё и понижает… умственные способности.  
— Прямо как на экзамене ответил.  
— Разберёмся с ней, — Кон захлопнул блокнот, — и люди перестанут быть так зависимы. Зод перестанет получать столько энергетической подпитки, сколько раньше и будет слабее.  
— Класс, ставлю тебе «отлично».  
— Вау, моё первое в жизни отлично.

Тим немного прибавил скорость, но всё ещё не строил из себя супер-гонщика, и Кон позволил себе расслабиться. Подпёр подбородок кулаком и уставился в окно, рассматривая серый город. Лимб был таким ярким, а настоящий мир — наоборот. Кто-то украл у людей все их краски.

— Видел, ты там Диккенса читаешь сейчас.  
— «Дэвида Копперфилда». Почти дочитал уже, думаю, завтра уже что-то новое начну.  
— И как?  
— Сказочно.  
— Сказочно? — Тим даже брови вскинул и повернулся к нему на мгновение. Всё-таки в те моменты, когда он не пытался вставить шпильку по поводу и без, с ним было приятно беседовать хотя бы потому, что в эти минуты у него оживало лицо, и он терял выражение отстранённости и постоянной усталости, позволяя себе реагировать на всё по-разному.  
— Она очень оптимистичная. Начинается тоскливо, но потом становится лучше и лучше. Не как в жизни.  
— Не как в жизни, — задумчиво повторил Тим. — Это точно.

Кон помолчал ещё немного.

— А ещё я нашёл стеллаж с альбомами по мировому искусству.  
— И как оно?  
— Ренессанс слишком охуенный для этого мира. Это точно не заговор историков, чтобы мы не думали, что наши предки были варварами без чувства прекрасного?

Тим ухмыльнулся. 

— Если… когда вы с Матчем победите, ты сможешь съездить в Италию и посмотреть на всё своими глазами.  
— Было бы круто. А ты там был?  
— Я похож на человека, которые выезжал за границы штата? Конечно, нет.  
— Конечно, нет, — повторил Кон. Перевёл взгляд с Тима на дорогу. — Извини.  
— Всё в порядке. Ты знаешь обо мне примерно ничего, а я не рассыплюсь, если ты что-то ляпнешь от незнания. — Тим покусал губы, не глядя на Кона даже в зеркало заднего вида. Даже глаза на него не скосил. — Значит, Ренессанс?  
— Ага.

И Тим заговорил с ним об искусстве. Без всяких там выебонов и юления. Будто он — Кон — на самом деле был Матчем, и между ними не лежало пропасти непонимания. Все их разговоры раньше сводились к делу или были максимально неловкими, и сейчас Кон слушал его и таял, как зефиринка на огне.

Оказалось, что Тим в искусстве хорошо разбирается. Он не стал уточнять, как так вышло, буркнул что-то вроде: «Ты бы столько открыток посмотрел, сколько я», и переключился на Караваджо, на динамику в его картинах и библейские сюжеты. Периодически Кон даже узнавал названия и начинал отвечать. Он, конечно, говорил не так красиво, как Матч, зато от всего сердца.

— В Библии я не очень шарю, — честно признался Кон. — Очень смутно помню сюжет про Давида и Голиафа, так что ничего не могу сказать по этому поводу, но… — он почесал кончик носа. — Вот версия Караваджо — я её чувствую. Когда ты вступил в бой с тем, кто вроде как тебе не по зубам, и всё равно надавал ему пиздюлей. У Давида такое выражение, как бы… «Довыебывался?» или типа того. Я потом смотрел, кто как ещё рисовал Давида, и это же жесть. Ты видел вариант Гвидо Рени?  
— Это где он в синей занавеске и красном берете?  
— Ага, томно смотрит на голову чувака, которого только что убил. И это просто… портрет мальчика в интерьере. Вместо головы могла бы быть утка или тарелка с яблоками.  
— Я думаю… — Тим сделал паузу, всматриваясь вперёд. Кон посмотрел туда же, но ничего не увидел.  
— Я думаю, — повторил Тим, сбавляя скорость и сворачивая, — что вы с Караваджо немного похожи. И поэтому тебе легче считать то, что он вложил в свои картины.  
— Что… что ты имеешь в виду?  
— У Матча в библиотеке точно есть его биография. Я её читал год назад, что ли.

Машина остановилась.

— Но вариант Рени мне тоже не очень, — он улыбнулся и отстегнул ремень безопасности. — Ты готов?  
— Всегда.


	5. Chapter 5

Максима была красивой в мире людей и уродливой в Лимбе. Вот уж воистину «не судите о книге по обложке».

Завод оказался огромным кирпичным зданием с высокими мутными окнами. Вокруг высился двухметровый проволочный забор — и от его вида Кон даже присвистнул.

— Кто в своём уме будет делать вокруг завода такую хилую оградку?  
— Тот, кто знает, что сюда никто не полезет, потому что все пьют Зести-колу и жрут батончики с орешками?

Тим повёл Кона за здание. Гигантская кирпичная коробка с серой крышей. Потыкал тубусом забор из проволочной сетки и наконец нашёл надрезанный кусок.

— Как обещали, — сказал Тим, посмотрев на Кона, взялся за сетку и потянул её вверх. — Лезь.

Дыра была не очень большой — Кону пришлось сначала присесть, а потом и вовсе опуститься на четвереньки.

— Надеюсь, мой стильный плащ не пострадает, потому что в секондах ты такой не найдёшь.  
— Он и так выглядит, будто ты его из жопы достал. Пара царапин от проволоки большой погоды не сделают. Лезь быстрее давай.

Кон возмущённо выругался больше для вида, чем потому что Тим был не прав, перебрался на другую сторону, встал и отряхнулся. Упёрся руками в спину и потянулся, а потом перенял у Тима эстафету: ухватился за звенья забора и отвернул его в сторону.

Тим был меньше Кона, и дыра была больше, но он всё равно зацепился за проволоку толстовкой, зашипел, как обиженный кот, попытался отцепиться и поцарапал палец. Кон не сразу это заметил — краска с рук Тима, похоже, не смывалась в принципе, и кровь потерялась в бурой мешанине.

— Да блядь. — Тим сунул палец в рот и плюхнулся прямо на землю. — Ну что за хрень.  
— Это просто царапина. — Кон снова сел на корточки, потом порылся в карманах и нашёл затасканную пачку салфеток. — На, заверни, чтобы не накапать.

Тима, похоже, это не успокоило. Он не отнял пальца от рта и заметно побледнел — даже для такой бледной моли, как он.

— Кон, мне нельзя оставлять следы. Проволока… в крови, наверное. — Он достал салфетку и быстро обернул палец. — Она почувствует.  
— Ну, и что? Я её ебну мечом промеж глаз и всё. С чего она вообще тебя начала пугать так сильно?  
— Не она. — Тим потянулся к проволоке, но Кон его опередил. Посмотрел на кусок, которым Тим порезался, и легко его обломал. Это было проще, чем пытаться оттереть — и оставить ещё больше следов, например, своих. Спрятал обломок в карман и поднялся, а потом подал руку Тиму:

— Я решил твою проблему?

Тим нервно сглотнул, посмотрел на окровавленную салфетку, но всё же неуверенно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Потому что мне нужно тут одному суккубу напинать, и только ты можешь помочь мне это сделать.

Тим кивнул ещё раз, взялся за протянутую руку, и Кон помог ему встать.

— Давай, взбодрись. — Кон подтолкнул его вперёд. — Я с тобой, а пока я с тобой, хуйни не будет.

Дальше они пробрались через чёрный вход — дверь была приоткрыта. Доводчик кто-то вырвал с корнем, а на пороге лежал деревянный клин, в который дверь постоянно упиралась, когда ей хлопал ветер.

Оказавшись внутри, Тим успокоился. Прижал палец к губам и скользнул в коридор, потом схватил Кона за руку и потащил за собой.

Коридоры петляли, как в лабиринте, и Кон отчаялся сориентироваться где-то на третьем повороте. Но Тим шёл по ним уверенно, будто знал это место как свои пять пальцев.

Сильный контраст. За несколько минут Тим из уверенного и спокойного превратился в испуганного мальчишку… и тут же снова стал прежним. Как лампочка по щелчку вспыхнула и тут же погасла — тоже по щелчку. И какой же Тим настоящий?

Кон сжал его пальцы в своих чуть сильнее и тут же отпустил, побоявшись, что сейчас их сломает. Тим обернулся и посмотрел на него, вопросительно вскинув брови.

— Ты тут уже бывал.

Кон не спрашивал.

— Да. Гулял по Лимбу. Там это место немного… больше, но я всё равно эти все коридоры запомнил хорошо. Ещё немного, и мы на месте… Да, вот склад. — Он остановился у серых железных дверей.  
— «Гулял по Лимбу»? Вот так просто?

Тим пожал плечами и шагнул к двери.

— Так, если я её открою, может сработать сигнализация… — Он скрестил руки.  
— С чего бы на этой двери была сигнализация, если они уверены, что сюда не проникнет никто?

Тим просиял:

— Ты гений! — и толкнул дверь вперёд.

Дверь открылась со скрипом, но никакая сирена не заорала и мигалка не засияла. Кон победно развёл руками, демонстративно поклонился и пошёл дальше.

— Правда, если я и гений, то только стремительного опустошения холодильника.  
— Вы оба едите много. Нефилимский метаболизм предполагает еду немного другого типа, но работаем с тем, что есть. — Тим прибавил шаг, а потом и вовсе побежал.

Склад был таким же серым, как и двери, с редкими вкраплениями сине-красного — логотипа популярной газировки. Стеллажи до потолка, бессчётное количество коробок, огромное пустое пространство и Тим, крохотный на фоне всего этого. Его шаги отдавались эхом. Иногда он замирал, всматриваясь во что-то, потом шёл дальше и снова останавливался. В конце концов он опустился на колени и достал из тубуса лекало.

Пока Кон неторопливо подходил к нему, Тим уже нанёс рисунок на пол, снова свернул лекало и поднялся, схватив Кона за предплечье. Тот придержал его за локоть.

— Я не заблужусь?  
— Нет, если дождёшься меня. Мне припарковаться нужно будет.  
— Припарковаться?  
— Чтобы пойти с тобой, мне нужно выйти в Лимб. Я же не могу бросить своё тело посреди склада. Мне нужно спрятаться.  
— Логично, чёрт возьми. — Кон взял его за руку и развернул салфетку на пальце. — Смотри, кровить перестало.  
— Ага. — Тим отвёл взгляд. — Спасибо.  
— Обращайся. И иди паркуйся.

В Лимбе завод и правда оказался больше. Крыши не было, коробок — в тысячу раз больше, из некоторых текла чёрная липкая жижа. Кон поморщился — жижа ещё и воняла чем-то средним между бензином и батарейкой.

— Отлично выглядишь! — донеслось откуда-то снизу. Потом его подёргали за крыло. — Не знал, что у тебя перья.

У правого крыла стоял Тим — такой же, кажется, как и обычно, только раза в три меньше и размытый, как засмотренная запись с видеокассеты.

— Ого, ты совсем милипиздрический. — Кон поднял Тима, как маленького ребёнка, и посадил себе на плечо. — Так быстрее.  
— Как скажешь. А теперь давай вверх по ящикам, там увидишь такие… трубки с жёлтой жидкостью.  
— Как скажешь, Ариадна.

Кон взмахнул крыльями и взлетел.

Он поднимался вверх короткими прыжками и перелётами, постоянно помня о ценном грузе на плече и стараясь огибать кучки мелких демонов — одни спрятались за ящиками и играли в простые человеческие карты, другие грызли застывшую чёрную жижу.

— Я бы их всех уже покрошил, но берегу тебя. Это чтобы ты знал.  
— Премного благодарен, благородный сэр.

Наверху действительно нашлась жёлтая труба, больше похожая на пуповину. Склизкая и пульсирующая — Кон потыкал её пальцем и потом с трудом оттёр палец об пол.

— Дальше нужно идти… по ней? За ней? Я не знаю, как сформулировать, — признался Тим. — Но ты меня понял.  
— Конечно, я же такой же недоучка, как и ты, крошка, — отозвался Кон. И тут же получил ногой в плечо — Тим ей просто мотнул, но оказалось, что удар ментальным ботинком такой же неприятный, как и настоящий. — За что?  
— Не фамильярничай.  
— Хорошо, крошка.

Тим пнул его ещё раз, и Кон рассмеялся. Согнулся, пробираясь в коридор поменьше, повернул направо, прошёл немного и остановился — коридор резко обрывался, и они чуть не провалились в вертикальную трубу. Внизу крутились лопасти, по стенам бежали пуповины, полные разноцветных жидкостей. Кон сглотнул, припомнив, что ему рассказывали о суккубе, и тут же скривился.

— Спусти меня. — Тим подёргал его за перья на голове. — Я с тобой дальше не пойду.  
— Не хочешь превратиться в фарш?  
— Буду тебе там только мешать.

Кон снял Тима с плеча и поставил на пол. Тот тут же полез в карман и достал оттуда что-то круглое. Кон присмотрелся и рассмотрел линию из курочек.

— Это таймер для варки яиц?  
— Магия, знаешь ли, на месте не стоит.  
— И что, по-твоему, крошка, ты им сделаешь?

Тим даже глаза закрыл, пытаясь совладать с возмущением.

— Кон, клянусь твоими родителями, если ты ещё раз меня так назовёшь…   
— Просто ты себя сейчас со стороны не видишь, — улыбнулся Кон. — Так что делает этот таймер?  
— Меняет гравитацию в этой точке Лимба на две минуты.  
— У меня крылья есть.  
— Размах слишком большой, ты их переломаешь.

Кон заглянул в трубу. Тим был прав.

— То есть?  
— Там есть люк прямо возле лопастей, ты можешь через них попасть в нужный зал. — Тим покусал губы. А может, так показалось, потому что его изображение пошло рябью. Точно так же и руки: то ли дрожали, то ли мельтешили от белого шума. — Ты складываешь крылья. Прыгаешь. Я кручу таймер.  
— Звучит опасно.  
— Доверься мне.  
— Ты уверен, что знаешь, что делаешь, крошка? А то мне так-то теперь есть что те…

Кон не успел договорить. Тим пнул его под колено и толкнул в трубу, крикнув вслед:  
— Пиздуй уже, бабочка!

И Кон полетел вниз, со сложенными крыльями и прямо на лопасти. Он летел и летел, а потом труба начала крениться и в конце концов он по ней уже не падал, а бежал. Тим не соврал.

Кон обернулся на ходу.

— Хорошо, я больше не буду тебя звать «крошкой»!

И побежал к люку. Времени было мало, да и руки уже чесались. Он слышал, как хлюпает, шевелится и поёт гигантская личинка. Суккуб Максима.

И от желания почесать об неё кулаки Кон разве что не подпрыгивал.

***

Кон любил хорошо поработать кулаками и мечом, и с суккубом он повеселился вдоволь. Наконец-то смог размяться — и крылья, и кости, и когти. Суккуб оказалась точно такой, как Кон её представлял; правда, вместо ветвистых рогов из её головы торчали два уродливых обрубка. У Кона не было времени подумать, кто и зачем спилил их, да и желания, в общем-то, тоже. Он просто рубил и рвал, пока на ней не осталось живого места, а потом столкнул оставшееся месиво в резервуар с чем-то ядрёно-зелёным и с удовольствием понаблюдал, как её перемалывает лопастями.

Со смертью Максимы размытые границы реальности и Лимба вернулись на место, и Кона выплюнуло обратно в мир людей. Он обнаружил себя посреди круглого кабинета, заставленного премиями с конкурсов пищевых продуктов, дипломами и плюшевыми зайцами в сине-красном. У его ног лежала Максима — зелёный костюм залило кровью, прекрасное лицо исказилось в последней гримасе. Кон переступил через труп, собираясь уходить, но в голове будто колокольчик зазвенел. Трель была пронзительной и только усилилась, когда Кон повернулся к трупу. На руках у Максимы были красные перчатки с золотыми прожилками, и прожилки эти замерцали, как только он остановил на них взгляд. Может, конечно, он дурил после драки, но перчатки... пытались его позвать. Кон опустился рядом с трупом на корточки и опасливо коснулся красной ткани. Колокольчик зазвенел громче, золото засветилось ярче. Не особо раздумывая о том, что же он на самом деле делает, Кон стянул перчатки с Максимы и надел их сам.

Перчатки сели, как вторая кожа, а колокольчик тут же замолк.

Тим ждал его у главного входа. Сидел на ступеньках, обхватив ноги руками и устроив подбородок на коленях, как ни в чём не бывало. Кон сбежал вниз, сгрёб его за руку и побежал прочь, к машине. За ним не гнались сейчас, но это не означало, что точно так же будет через две минуты.

— А что случилось с «она узнает, что я здесь»? — Кон залез в машину и пристегнулся. — Что это ты прямо у главного входа устроился?  
— Вышел я не через него. А со спины на камерах меня никто не узнает. Мало ли торчков бродит у завода, который производит самую забористую наркоту в мире. Нас к таким местам тянет, знаешь ли.

Машина тронулась с места и запищала — Тим не пристегнулся. Он выругался, перекинул через себя ремень безопасности и выехал на дорогу. Кон потянулся и сам его допристегнул.

Тим молчал какое-то время, то и дело поглядывая на Кона краем глаза и пожёвывая губу. Его подмывало что-то спросить, но у Кона даже идей не было, о чём.

«Ну, пусть телится, как созреет ― спросит», ― подумал он про себя и приготовился ждать.

Минут через пять ― целую вечность — Тим, похоже, решился.

— Видел у суккубши рога?  
— Вообще-то, нет. Ей их кто-то спилил.  
— Ну. Логично.

И всё. «Логично». И всё, больше ни слова не проронил. Так отпиленные рога стали ещё загадочнее, чем были.

— Логично? — переспросил наконец Кон. — Что логично-то?  
— Ну, — Тим затормозил на светофоре и постучал пальцами по рулю. — Из её рогов делают наркотик. В смысле наркотик… как наркотик. Типа героина.

Он снова не договорил, но в этот раз это было и не нужно. Кон всё понял. «Кое-что похуже героина», сказал ему в тот первый день Матч, и теперь всё встало на свои места.

— Я не помню, кем и каким я был до этого порошка, — снова прервал молчание Тим. — А все те обрывки, которые я помню, уже были связаны с ним. В каком-то смысле, я торчал всю сознательную жизнь.  
— Тим. Ты не обязан об этом говорить, если тебе не нравится об этом говорить.  
— Нет, говорить о зависимости мне не страшно. Я же даже на поддержку хожу. — Тим коротко качнул головой. — У меня, кроме наркотиков, есть ещё демоны. Воспоминания о них мучают меня каждый день, но… это _мои_ демоны.  
— Я ценю даже то, чем ты уже поделился, — сказал Кон. Тим кивнул. Он заметно скис — руки на руле едва заметно подрагивали, он заметно кусал губы с внутренней стороны. 

Нервничал.

Нужно было как-то перевести тему и разрядить обстановку.

— Это же ты граффити с родителями нарисовал?  
— Те во дворике? Ага. Сбега́л и рисовал. Ну, потом меня ловили и уводили обратно, конечно. Но я сбегал часто, так что смог разрисовать весь двор. Потом Матча туда привёл, ну, после того, как он помог мне скрыться и выходил.

Кон зацепился за последнее слово. Он был не совсем уж тупым и мог сложить два и два. Даже несмотря на то, что ни Матч, ни Тим не распространялись особо о своих отношениях, Кон понемногу выхватывал отрывки из рассказов друг о друге и собирал из них правду, как мозаику.

Матч выходил Тима, конечно. Помог ему справиться с ломкой и поддерживал, пока Тиму не стало лучше. Поэтому они так близки.

Разве могли они не быть близкими после такого?

— А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Ну, в общем-то… Я немного приврал. Я не только сейчас начал альбомы по искусству смотреть.  
— Я догадывался.

Кон фыркнул.

— У меня в детстве книга была такая… Тысяча шедевров мировой художественной культуры, или типа того. И я обожал в неё залипать, рассматривал все эти картинки. Зачитал её, что она разваливаться начала. Родители хотели купить новую, но я взбунтовал, и пришлось каждую страницу скотчем проклеить…

Тим свернул к тротуару и начал неторопливо парковаться.

— И твои граффити… мне это всё дело очень напоминают.  
— Это ты мне польстил. — Тим обернулся и покачал головой.  
— Я не пизжу.  
— Да нет, я верю. — Тим отстегнулся. — Ты вообще всегда говоришь то, что думаешь. Просто я… Ну, я не Микеланджело.  
— Но потенциал есть. Может, договоримся?  
— О чём? — Тим вылез из машины, Кон последовал за ним.  
— Когда мы освободим людей, я поеду в Италию, а ты пойдёшь в художественную школу.

Тим, щурясь, посмотрел на него и покачал головой:

— Блажь какая. Где я, а где художественная школа.  
— Не вижу, почему нет.

Тим улыбнулся, но не ответил.

— Так, Матч уже должен быть здесь, — пробормотал он и достал из кармана телефон. Улыбка тут же сползла с его лица, Тим нахмурился: — Не-а, он остался в штабе. Пишет, что нужно послание записать, и сводки новостей смотреть, и вообще у них куча народу… Но ты заслужил отдых.  
— Да какой отдых, если он там работает, может ему помочь чем…  
— Чем, например? — Тим вскинул брови. — Ты выпускник «Фабрики троллей» или статистику пиздато собираешь?

Кон моргнул. Иногда Тим говорил непонятными словами, но понятными фразами. А иногда с точностью до наоборот. Тим схватил его за локоть. 

— Идём, тебе нужно отдохнуть. И отметить победу.

И он потащил его в подвал — вниз по крутым ступенькам, навстречу запаху крафтового пива, жаренного жирного мяса и пота. Было шумно, гремела посуда, кто-то заорал: «Бей посуду, жги кабак!», и весь зал тут же взорвался радостными воплями.

Сложно было представить, что его сюда привёл Тим, и что тут их должен был ждать Матч.  
Тим крикнул «Джейсон!», подпрыгнул и помахал кому-то рукой, а потом потащил Кона куда-то в угол, прямо через толпу, мимо столиков, вокруг которых сгрудились люди.

В углу было потише. На круглом деревянном столике стояла табличка «Резерв», и Тим тут же забрался на скамейку и подобрал ноги, край столешницы упёрся чуть ниже колен.

— Какая очаровательная тошниловка. — Кон стряхнул невидимую пыль со своей табуретки и сел, подтянув её к столу поближе.  
— Это место для своих.  
— Для своих? — Кон выгнул брови. — Ладно, я не переборчивый. Любой кипиш, кроме того, в котором в еду подмешивают… всякое там.  
— Джейсон бы никогда, — Тим затряс головой. — Он свой, Кон.

Кон открыл рот и тут же закрыл. К ним уже спешил бородач со стеклянным заварочником и чашкой наперевес. Их он поставил перед Тимом.

— Тебе, как обычно, френч-пресс с травяным отваром. А тебе... — Он повернулся к Кону и смерил его взглядом. — …ты Матча заставил имидж сменить?  
— Нет, клонировал. Это его брат, — сказал Тим. — И Матч не придёт. Он занят.  
— Кон. — Кон только сел, а уже нужно было вставать.  
— Джейсон.

Кон протянул Джейсону руку, и они обменялись крепким рукопожатием.

— Господи боже, слишком много брутальных мужчин в кадре, а ну разойдитесь по разным углам. — Тим закатил глаза.  
— Ни за что. Мне нравится твой новый друг, я, может, к вам даже подсяду. — Джейсон перегнулся через стол и ущипнул Тима за колено. Тот ойкнул и дёрнулся, а Кон тихо кашлянул. Джейсон обернулся на него: — Ты, я так полагаю, будешь тёмное пиво? У нас только крафтовое, если что, я сам делаю.  
— Тёмное. — Кон кивнул. — А как ты…  
— Я детектив. — Джейсон вскинул голову и удалился. Кон снова сел, наблюдая, как Тим опускает поршень в френч-прессе, а потом наливает себе отвар. Он молчал, хотя они так и не закончили разговор про художественную школу. Смотрел на порез на пальце, пил из чашки и молчал.

Джейсон со стуком поставил перед Коном кружку пенистого, ароматного пива. Холодного, так что стекло запотело. Кон посмотрел на Тима, на след от щипка на колене и решил, что терять ему нечего — он поймал одну каплю пальцем, потянул её вверх, собирая побольше влаги и оставляя на кружке влажную полосу, а потом перегнулся через стол и мазнул Тима по щеке.

Тим вздрогнул и поднял на него взгляд:

— Ты чего?  
— Нет, ты чего, — перевёл стрелки Кон. — Нормально же общались. Чего грузишься?  
— Всё нормально, — Тим взял в руки чашку и сделал несколько больших глотков. — Просто задумался.

И снова уставился в одну точку, просто куда-то в сторону. Даже не на Кона и не сквозь Кона.

Такое себе празднование его победы.

— А знаешь что. — Кон достал из кармана красные перчатки. Погладил широкие манжеты на них. — Я сегодня отпиздил настоящего суккуба. Хочешь, расскажу как?

Нужно было как-то его отвлечь. Нашуметь, заставить его возмущённо ругаться или смеяться, например. О чём бы он там ни думал, наверняка приятного в этом было мало. А значит, нужно было занять все его мысли собой.

— Так вот…

И Кон пересказал ему всё, что было после его падения в трубу. Как он нашёл Максиму и переругивался с ней, и в их ругани приличными были только союзы. И как рубанул её по руке, и как в ответ на её возмущённое «да я, да я!» выкрикнул детское «головка от хуя».

И Тим смеялся. Смеялся, хотя даже Кон понимал, что половина его шуток могут показаться смешными только недоумкам, и что будь с ними Матч, он бы точно даже не улыбнулся (зануда). А Тим хохотал и хватался за живот, и просил пощады. Джейсон менял Кону кружки с пивом, доливал Тиму кипяток в чай, принёс домашние крекеры — такие вкусные, что Кон чуть на небо не вознёсся, когда первый из них оказался у него во рту.

Кон закурил в какой-то момент, и Тим немного отодвинулся, но ни слова не сказал. Кон его и так понял, тут же затушил сигарету и убрал пачку. Он же нефилим, может расслабиться и без сигарет.

— Ладно. — Кон резко опустил руки на стол. Рассказ о суккубе закончился, но говорить о чём-то нужно было. Шла только четвёртая кружка пива. — Ты мне сегодня один из своих секретов рассказал, теперь моя очередь.  
— Кон, это совсем не…  
— Нет, я так хочу. — Кон сощурился. — В общем, первый раз я в Лимбе оказался ещё ребёнком, да? Матчу я не говорил, но тебе расскажу. Я там полгода просидел. Дрался просто как бешеный, голыми руками рвал всех, а выбраться всё равно не мог. Потому что в Лимб меня затащили, и тот ублюдок, который это устроил, прятался как… не знаю. Иголка в космосе?  
— Стог сена. Там стог сена был.

Кон моргнул.

— Странно звучит: стог сена в космосе, но ты сегодня вроде самый умный. — Он пожал плечами. — Когда я нашёл его и выбрался… я не понимал, что я такое. Мне лет десять было, Тим, и я в душе не ебал, что есть Лимб, и что я нефилим, и про демонов… И я столько существ там убил, я уже просто не различал их между собой. Просто убивал, не разбираясь. И в общем. Я решил проверить, человек ли я.

Тим замер. Он побледнел и тихо проговорил:

— Что ты сделал?  
— Ничего _совсем_ ужасного. Просто вскрыл себе грудную клетку и потыкал пальцем сердце. И в общем… Сердце у меня было. И оно билось. И мне даже было больно.  
— Но рана затянулась.  
— Ага. — Кон кивнул. Положил руку на сердце, туда, где был разрез. — Даже шрама не осталось.  
— И тебе было десять, Кон.  
— Дерьмо случается. — Кон вскинул руки. — Знаешь, что это значит?  
— Не знаю.  
— Ты не один, Тим. Не знаю, что с тобой произошло. Уверен, опыт у нас разный. И у Матча тоже всё совсем иначе было. Но ты не один.

Тим выдавил улыбку. 

— Я правда не всё могу рассказать.  
— Это я тоже понимаю. — Кон кивнул Джейсону, когда тот принёс очередную кружку с пивом. — Зато я сегодня суккуба убил. Правда, я пиздатый?

Тим замер, переваривая его слова, а потом прыснул в кулак и закивал, так и не перестав улыбаться.

Улыбка у него была как первый луч солнца после долгой и очень холодной ночи. Кон и сам не мог не улыбаться, глядя на неё.

А может быть, он просто был слишком пьян.

Если такое вообще можно сказать о нефилимах.

***

Ролик, в котором братство брало на себя ответственность за убийство Максимы, разлетелся по сети мгновенно. Его перезагружали, банили, обсуждали и пересказывали. Несколько десятков людей, которым Матч поручил работу с общественным мнением, тут же взялись за работу, набивая комментарии и разжигая один конфликт за другим.

Работа кипела.

Матч потерял счёт времени. Следил за обсуждениями, за дискуссиями на телевидении, за пресс-конференциями полиции, и не замечал, как перевалило за полночь, как прошёл первый час ночи. Очнулся только когда услышал смех Тима в коридоре.

— Ты похож на злодея из мультика, прекрати. — сказал Тим. Матч вздрогнул, тряхнул головой и встал, направляясь к двери.   
— Ох, вертолёты полетели. Нужно пять минут постоять, — сказал Кон. Слова наскакивали одно на другое, отдельные буквы он и вовсе проглотил. Интересно, сколько ему пришлось выпить, чтобы надраться так сильно?

Шаги прекратились, затих и смех. Матч открыл было дверь, собираясь выйти, но тут же дёрнул её обратно, оставив себе только щель.

Он видел в неё, что Кон сгорбился, наклонившись к Тиму, а Тим наоборот, потянулся вверх. Он сжимал в пальцах воротник мятого, страшного плаща Кона, а Кон положил руку ему на талию.

И они целовались. Кон поглаживал Тима по щеке, и в этом поцелуе совсем не было страсти и напористости, которой Матч ожидал бы от брата.

Матч шагнул назад раз, другой. Земля уходила из-под ног, и он остановился, опершись руками о колени. Они целовались, будто не могли насытиться, а он не мог сделать даже вдох.

«Ты знаешь, что он не твой», — подумал Матч. — «Что бы ни было в прошлом, он никогда не был твоим и не будет».

— Мне… надо идти, — раздалось из-за двери. — Спокойной ночи, Кон.

Скрипнула дверь комнаты Тима — сначала долго, открываясь, потом коротко. Как и всегда, он оставил её приоткрытой. Потом Кон шумно вдохнул. Матч осел на кушетку и спрятал лицо в руках.

— Спокойной ночи, Тим, — сказал Кон за стеной.  
— Спокойной ночи, Тим, — шепнул Матч.

***

Всего этого будто бы не было. Никто не обсуждал это между собой, никто не обсуждал это с Матчем. Кон и Тим по-прежнему проводили много времени в библиотеке, Кон по-прежнему много часов тренировался вместе с Матчем в зале внизу. Ничего будто бы не изменилось, но мир Матча никак не мог вернуть цвет.

Матч давно знал, что Тим его слабое место. С того самого дня, как Тим переступил его порог и рухнул на пол, и Матч отмывал его от грязи и крови. Тим пришёл босиком, на улице стояла поздняя осень, и — о, ирония! — только наркотик его и спас. И в тот самый день, впервые в жизни видя Тима во плоти, Матч понял, что этот парень его погибель.

Он полюбил его. Вот так просто, будто спрыгнул с причала. Полюбил его, хотя знал, что судьбой тот предназначен брату.

Но до самого конца он надеялся, что пророчество не исполнится. Что Тим и Кон останутся друзьями, и тогда он сможет всё сделать иначе, изменить все планы. Сможет бросить к ногам Тима весь мир, всех тех, кто отвернулся от него и тех, кто его мучил.

Судьба распорядилась иначе.

***

Ему плохо спалось по ночам. Даже пара часов сна, необходимых нефилиму, были мучительными и беспокойными. В одну из таких ночей он вышел немного развеяться, выпить воды и — быть может — утащить из холодильника кусок шарлотки, которую сделал Тим вечером. Дверь в комнату Тима — как и всегда — была приоткрыта, и Матч собрался пройти мимо.

Но остановился. Услышал размеренный стук, исходящий из комнаты, и пошёл проверить, что же случилось.

Дверь поддалась легко, как и всегда, и Матч вошёл в душную полутьму. На полу валялись рассыпанные свитки и лежал на боку пузатый чугунный котёл, обычно покоящийся на горелке. К стуку прибавились судорожные вздохи, и взгляд Матча прибило к полу. Он не хотел видеть. Он не должен был видеть.

Тим застонал, и Матч против воли поднял глаза. В полумраке нельзя было различить толком ни венков, ни косичек из сушёных трав и чеснока, но зато хорошо читались слившиеся в одно целые фигуры. Горел ночник, подсвечивая их жёлтым, и Матч застыл, рассматривая спину брата — перекатывающиеся мускулы под смуглой кожей, росчерки шрамов, белый рисунок Мятежника между лопаток. И Тима — его руки, обвившие шею, его ноги, стиснувшие бёдра Кона. Он был бледным, совсем белым, и все ссадины и синяки на нём были свежими.

Матч нервно сглотнул и сделал шаг назад, толкнув злосчастный котёл. Котёл покатился назад и ударился о дверь, и Тим услышал.

Он поднял голову, глядя Матчу в глаза — зрачки у него расширились и, казалось, заполнили собой радужку, улыбнулся и шепнул Кону на ухо:

— Он здесь.

Кон начал оборачиваться.

Матч проснулся в холодном поту, на скомканных простынях и с одеялом, сброшенным на пол. Он сам забился в угол, пряча лицо от света, которого в комнате не было.

Сердце билось как безумное. Как птица, которая пытается вылететь из клетки и раз за разом колотится о прутья.

— Всё так, как должно быть, Матч, — повторил он себе и перевернулся на спину. — Они должны быть вместе. Ты об этом прекрасно знаешь.

С убийства Максимы прошло три недели. Следующей в очереди на выбывание была Фаора, и Матч застрял в тупике. Он хотел избавиться от неё максимально безболезненным для Тима способом. Не втягивать его во всё это, может, вообще куда-нибудь отослать. Но у Фаоры было много глаз, и она могла следить за несколькими местами сразу.

Чтобы убить её, её нужно было отвлечь. И никто не справился бы с этим лучше Тима. Он ведь был её любимой безделушкой.

Так странно было произносить это даже мысленно.

Матч уставился в потолок, глядя на размытые остатки старинной фрески и трещины на побелке. Во всех этих смешениях пятен и линий ему тоже виделся Тим: уставший, с залёгшими под глазами тенями, такими старыми, что они казались чёрными. Такой Тим, какого Кон никогда не видел и не увидит.

Он мог отдать Тима Фаоре и больше никогда не испытывать ревности, правда? Но от одной мысли об этом к горлу подкатывала тошнота.

Матч заставил себя сесть. Спустил босые ноги на пол, потёр рукой лицо. Глубоко вздохнул. Завернулся в простыню и побрёл к двери.

Тим по-прежнему не запирал свою комнату. Это было их правило, и он продолжал его соблюдать. Поцелуй с Коном ничего не изменил… и это было логично. Открытая дверь была связана с его борьбой с зависимостью, а не с ними.

У них даже никакого «мы» не было.

Матч прошёл по коридору, придерживая простыню. Она волочилась за ним как подол, собирая пыль.

Тим спал. Подтянул к себе ноги, прижал руки к груди, нахмурился. Одеяло съехало, почти упало на пол, и Матч подобрал его привычным движением. Привычным же движением накинул его на Тима и подоткнул. Погладил его по щеке.

Тим приоткрыл глаза.

— Матч? — сонно шепнул он.  
— Ага. Спи. — Матч улыбнулся ему и собрался уходить. Тим высвободил руку из-под одеяла и поймал его за запястье.  
— Ты сам не свой в последнее время. Это из-за меня. И из-за Фаоры.  
— Ты гадаешь на кофейной гуще, Тим. — Матч высвободил запястье, но только чтобы переплести свои пальцы с пальцами Тима.  
— Да тут гадалкой не нужно быть. — Тим начал вставать. — Матч, ты же знаешь, что если понадобится, то я могу…  
— Ты слишком сонный и не соображаешь. Утром поговорим. Спокойной ночи, Тим.

Матч разжал руку первым и отступил к двери, и даже не вздрогнул, когда услышал тихое, почти невнятное:

— Спокойной ночи, Матч.

Он попытался скрыться в пустоте коридора. Отдышаться немного, а потом вернуться к себе.

Но в коридоре он был не один.

— Пиздатый прикид. — Кон шёл ему навстречу с пиццей с брокколи в руках. Днём они с Тимом поспорили, что такая пицца вкусной быть не может. Кон проиграл. — Прям купидон с открытки.  
— А мне всегда казалось, что я больше на Аполлона похож. — Матч улыбнулся.  
— Ну, про таких, как ты, говорят: «красив, как греческий бог».  
— Как ты изящно намекнул, что тоже божественный.  
— Классно быть со мной практически идентичным, правда? — Кон сунул в рот пиццу и расплылся в улыбке, хотя жевать не перестал.

— А ты скромный.  
— Кто-то же должен.

Кон прошёл дальше, переступил через подол из простыни и толкнул дверь в свою комнату спиной — руки у него были заняты пиццей.

— Ты чего не спишь-то вообще, братюнь?  
— Кошмар приснился, — отозвался Матч. — А ты?  
— Симметрично. Но я поел и проветрился, и надеюсь, что больше мне ничего не приснится… _такого._  
— Тогда спокойной ночи, Кон.  
— Ага. Тем же концом и по тому же месту.

Матч дождался, пока дверь в комнату Кона закроется, запрокинул голову, прижавшись к холодной стене спиной и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Просто кошмар, Матч. Это был просто кошмар.

Но простоял так он ещё с минуту. Сон не шёл у него из головы.


End file.
